Digimon: Digi-Warriors
by ZylerZodiac
Summary: (SYOC OPEN) Digimon. Something that once only existed as video games, card games, and such, invented only recently. However, in reality, they are out there. Digimon, the Digital World, all of it. But now, amidst the evil Digimon and the wild Digimon, there is another threat. One that has caused many Digimon to come to Earth. And for new chosen children to face the situation.
1. Chapter 1: First Link

**Digimon: Digi-Warriors**

"Ahg!"

Alphamon, one of the Royal Knights and a great Digimon, received blow after blow while fighting off a horde of attacks, especially from one being in particular...a strange being shrouded in a dark aura. Was it a Digimon, or something else? Either way, Alphamon had taken huge amounts of damage as beams of black light curved around and bombarded him.

_**"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US, ALPHAMON! YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE ARE THE NETWORK! WE ARE THE DIGITAL! WE ARE ALL!"**_

"You seek to control and dominate the worlds, not spread peace and joy! And for that, I shall never let you win! SHield of Hope!"

Suddenly, Alphamon projected a great and powerful light across the area, wounding and damaging several shadows. He then looked back towards his heavy wounded comrades. Other Royal Knights, and other Mega Level Digimon that had been wounded in the battle.

"Pull back! Find weapons, power, assistance, allies! Find whatever we need!"

_**"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE US! WE ARE LEGION! WE ARE INFINITE! WE ARE ETERNAL!"**_

"I do not think so!" Alphamon shouted, swinging his sword around and cutting through the nexus link. "For now, I shall go with our backup plan! I seal you inside this place!"

_**"NO! YOU SHALL NOT! WE SHALL NOT BE IMPRISONED! WE SHALL EXIST! WE SHALL SPREAD! WE SHALL CONSUME!"**_

Alphamon was attacked by several tendrils of shadow, but he cut through them all. He moved at hyperspeed, leaving a trail of light, and after he passed the shadow energy exploded in powerful light bursts. It pursued him even more, and unleashed another wide area attack, hurting everyone as they retreated back through the Network Links. This area was already being isolated, with the Nexus Link cut. It would not last forever, but it would hopefully buy them some time...however, right as he got out, he was hit by one final attack, as some of the shadow energy leaked through.

"No! I...I must not let it escape!" Alphamon shouted, as he fell into a yet unexplored Network Link.

"Now Connecting you with Regional Network: Japan".

* * *

"Hiya!" a young bot shouted, as the sounds of clashing could be heard. However, it was not a metal on metal clash, but rather something else.

It was a kendo match, between two young boys.

"You can do it! Go for it, Yu!"

"Crush him, Makoto!"

The two boys went at each other. At first, Yu enacted a quick strike with his shinai to make him lose his balance. The opponent went for a counter, shouting with spirit, but Yu then changed his trust.

"Haaa!"

He countered the counter, and then proceeded to score the final point he needed to win the match. At this point, the three referees unanimously agreed and awarded him the point. That said, there were various murmurs and comments floating around by kendo fanatics. That was only naturally, since not a single person so far had been able to score a point on Yu. Furthermore, his techniques and skill had an unusual level of power and skill.

The two took off their helmets, and bowed to each other to show respect and etiquette.

"I still can't believe I have not managed to score a single point on you though. What are you, some kendo monster?"

"Haha. Being called a monster still kinda hurts".

The two of them were only ten year old, but each one was considered a prodigy in their own area. However, Makoto understood the difference between him and Yu. Yu was a natural at this, but even so he put effort and work into improving himself. It was almost ridiculous, having both natural talent at that level and then augmenting it further with trained talent. Even though Makoto was a bit bigger and taller, he was completely overwhelmed.

Even though he was ten, a number of people believed he could defeat those twice his age who were also experienced in kendo. Even Makoto could not help but admire his natural talent. And then of course, there were also a number of girls as well. Yu was probably one of the most popular boys in their class. Makoto didn't really get it himself, but apparently they found his skill admirable, his face cute, and his abilities prodigal. Just to bad he himself was not quite aware of it, but somehow that made them like him more. Like, the flaw made him relatable or something. Still, something did worry Makoto on some level. Mainly, what drives him to go so far all the time?

However, this line of thought was interrupted by the lights suddenly going out, and then back on a second later.

"What was that?"

"A power glitch maybe?"

Either way, the two boys left to change into something more casual in the locker rooms, not to mention shower off. After all, so many repeated matches in a row could tire someone out and bring up a sweat. Contradicting his incredible strength and ability, Yu had a small body and a petit frame. His hair was an unusual shade of green, and was normally tied up into a ponytail. However, while showing, he let it down, and it was long enough that if they weren't naked, he might mistake Yu as a girl. He didn't seem very masculine, but Makoto was smart enough not to say that to his face.

As they were washing off though, he had to wonder something.

"Yu-kun, what got you into kendo in the first place?"

"Well, that's a bit personal for a former adversary" Yu replied, washing the sweat from his body.

"Sorry, its just...even though kendo is about releasing spirit, among other things, you always give it extra. Is there someone you are fighting for, or what?"

"Thinking about other people would just distract me. I do this because I find it fun, and I like it" Yu said, giving him a boyish smile.

_...I dont know Yu all that well, but...that's a lie right there...im sure of it. No, wait. I suppose he didn't lie, he just avoided the question. He was very sneaky about it though._

"Well, Kendo is also about respect, as you know...so it would be nice if, when you are ready, you could explain it to me in detail" Makoto said.

Yu just nodded, and they finished washing themselves in peace before getting changed back into casual clothes. For Yu, it was sneakers, cargo shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. Sometimes when it was colder, he wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt though, but it was warm right now.

Or at least, it should have been, but when they walked outside, it was a bit cold and snowing. Yu shivered a little.

"What the...it shouldn't be this temperature, not in this season..." Yu wondered, when he felt a coat wrap around him. He turned to see that Makoto had given him his jacket. "Hey, are you..."

"Its fine. I pack it out of habit, but also im bigger then you, and have more fat. Ill be better off then you will be, dressed so lightly".

"Well, its only the start of the school year...its spring, it shouldn't be this cold".

"Yeah. You can just return it to me next time we see each other, okay? Of course, next time we have a match, I plan to win".

"Give it your all. I will as well".

And so, the two boys walked off, heading in different directions towards their homes. Yu had his shinai, his bamboo sword used in kendo, at his waist, while the rest of his gear was in the bag. Since he wanted to get home quicker, he decided to head through back alleys and side streets to get home as quickly as he could, totally unaware of the electrical disturbances happening in Japan.

* * *

"Uhg! I wont let you escape!"

_**"I AM A FRAGMENT! I AM TRUTH! I AM US! I SHALL SPREAD! I SHALL SAVE! I SHALL CONSUME!"**_

"No!" Alphamon shouted, as he clashed with the fragment. It was weaker then what they had fought, but still...

"Network Link Restablished. Corruption Deleted. Japan Network Grid Firewall Established".

"What...?"

_**"HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE! WE SHALL NOT BE DELETED! WE SHALL NOT BE PURGED! WE SHALL NOT BE KEPT AWAY! WE SHALL PURGE THE THREAT!"**_

"No! I wont let you!"

Alphamon went in with another clash, and landed a powerful blow on the entity. However, it had managed to counter attack and delivered a blow to Alphamon as well. And the clash sent them both further towards Japan...towards the human world.

* * *

At the same time as that clash, the weather suddenly took a turn for the worse all of a sudden. Yu checked the news, only to learn that apparently they were blaming it on "weird electromagnetic waves from the sun". Apparently, it was also causing power issues.

However, as he turned a corner, he found himself face to face with three scary looking guys.

"Well well...a brat trespassing on our turf".

"Sounds like we need to educate him".

"Yeah. Seems like he needs some help understanding something".

The three went and immediately said cliché and intimidating lines. Yu however just drew his bamboo sword.

"Haaa? You think you can beat us with that? Get em, boys!"

The two thugs that didn't look like the boss came at him. However, Yu remained calm and closed his eyes, listening. Once they got into range though, he suddenly showed spirit and opened his eyes. This sudden action startled them right as they had thrown some punches. Yu however moved around them and his various joints and critical parts of their body with precision force, maximizing the amount of pain and damage they received. The lights even started to flicker. The first one fell to his knees, a critical point in his leg having received a powerful strike of damage, and then went face first into the ground after being struck on the back of his head. The second meanwhile ended up tripping on his own foot, falling right into the first, and twisting his ankle around in the process.

He then looked up at the boss, who could barely believe what he saw. The boy moved swiftly and gracefully, avoiding the attacks of the two while making rapid and consecutive strikes. He even showed spirit, but also discipline. The boss wouldn't claim to be a master, but he could tell that the boy had actually held back a little. Had he wanted to, he could have possibly shattered a bone or two by using their momentum against them, instead of just diffusing the momentum.

And the way he held that bamboo sword, it gave him a bad feeling...as if he was facing an actual swordsman, with a real sword.

"Thanks...moving my body like this, it actually helped warm me up a little" Yu mentioned. "Now, would you please move aside?"

_...he is cold, but the cold has not dulled his movements at all. Is this kid some sort of prodigy, like those kids you hear learning advanced physics and math by age eleven, or those kid hackers that crashed that one bank?_

Still, if he let that kid pass...if people learned that a kid scared him into submission...that was it for him. His reputation would be trash.

And then, the flickering lights that they had not noticed around them all shattered, as two beams of light shot out.

**_"HE IS COMPATIBLE! WE SHALL USE HIM!"_**

As the Shadow emerged, it immediately went after Yu. However, Alphamon immediately saw it, and intercepted it.

"I wont let you have this child!"

_**"YOU CANNOT STOP US! YOU HAVE NO STRENGTH LEFT!"**_

"No! Alpha Burst!"

Alphamon blasted the shadow away, right at the other man who was watching what to him and Yu looked like a weird light show with static noise. However, the recoil of the blast also hit Alphamon, who ended up falling right into Yu and his phone.

Yu felt strange for a moment, but then he looked up and noticed that the guy who had seemed normal a moment ago seemed to be radiating this weird Shadow Aura and was going berserk or something, as he screamed about voices in his head.

""What the...what is going on..."" Yu said at the same time as another individual, inside his head.

"Eh? Who was that? Who are you?"

_"...my name is Alphamon. Normally, it is polite to introduce yourself before asking the name of another"._

"Well since you appear to be inside my head, its normally polite not to enter someone's head. Especially without asking".

Alphamon was a bit shocked by the boy's answer...but then, he laughed a little.

_"Haha...I suppose you are correct..."_ he replied, but then suddenly got serious. _"I see, so this is the rumored Human-Digimon link"._

"Digimon? I think I have heard that before...what is it?"

_"Digimon are creatures from the Digital World. I see, I must have accidentally entered the human world during the fight, and in the process accidentally took up residence inside your body due to my damaged state. I did hear rumors, about how humans and Digimon could potentially team up and work together, but to think they were true...anyways, there is a serious issue"._

"Right...but, uhh...what is it?"

Yu then looked back towards the man in a shadow aura, who seemed like he was done going berserk, but he didn't look normal.

"What am I looking at?"

_"A human, possessed by a piece of Corrupted. Quickly, I hear that a human is able to bring forth and help a bonded Digimon partner! You have to bring me out or he will destroy us both, and then consume your world!"_

"How do I do that?"

_"Right...you need a Digivice...then I shall use some power I still have...for this!"_

Suddenly, Yu's smart phone glowed and a new App appeared on it. The Digivice App. He pressed it, and a proper connection was suddenly formed between him and Alphamon as his phone suddenly attached itself to his left wrist and became a watch like Digivice.

In that moment, Alphamon attempted to materialize himself...however, it failed. Ultimately, Alphamon was too wounded and injured to materialize himself right now.

_"This is bad...we need to run! You cant fight him!"_

"Why not" Yu replied, as he fixed his stance and readied his bamboo sword. "It doesn't seem like he would let us run away anyways".

"No, this enemy even in its weakened state is too strong for someone so young! You need more skill...huh?"

The Corrupted charged at him, but Yu countered his attack, once again using his own momentum against him while targeting critical joints.

_Hold on a second...this human boy should be young, but did I misjudge his skill...he took on two opponents who were bigger, tougher, and stronger then he was, and disabled them both. Wait a second, could it be?!_

_"...I see. You wont leave them behind to the mercy of this thing, will you?"_

"Indeed...that said, I think I can take this thing, if you would let me fight instead".

_"Very well...lets try something else then. Listen to your heart and soul, and do it!"_

Yu raised his Digivice, and focused his eyes. "Activate, Augment Digi-Link!"

"Beginning Augmentation" it replied, as the link between Alphamon and Yu was strengthened. "Synergy Detected: Intializing Sword Style Form. Altering Digivolution Options for further Digivolutions".

Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was destiny, but both Alphamon and Yu shared a common interest and skill. Swordfighting.

"Enhanced Physical Abilities Acquired. Sword Alteration Skill Acquired".

As it said this, Yu's bamboo sword suddenly turned into an actual sword.

"Safety measures engaged. Sword has been set not to harm humans. Alpha Purge Program installed".

"In that case...I can go all out!" Yu shouted, as he charged forward. The Berserk Shadow turned to face him, and charged at him as well using inhuman abilities. However, Yu countered his attack, dodged his followup, and then counter attacked. He cut right through the human host, but rather then him being split in two, he fell to the ground while the shadow seemed injured.

_**"THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL ELIMINATE THREATS! I WILL HAVE OPTIMAL HOST! I WILL CONSUME!"**_

It shouted those things as it withered away and disappeared, leaving its host alive but unconscious.

Yu started to walk out of the alley.

"Told you...I could do it..."

_"Indeed...hold on, your vitals are dropping!"_

"Its...really cold out...and I have not eaten...could you call emergency services...for me?" Yu said, as he collapsed. Notably, some blood was leaking out. Alphamon realized the cause immediately. Although the Physical Abilities had been enhanced, it actually through him off a little because he was not used to it. Furthermore, he had not eaten yet, and it was cold outside, weakening him. All of that, and yet he still stuck through it...

Alphamon wanted to praise that, but he was far too busy remotely accessing Yu's phone and calling for help. After all, the boy might die if he was left out here!

* * *

"Interesting..." a man said, who had watched video of what had just happened on his computer. "The boy chose to fight on his own. How different. We are sure he is human, right?"

"Indeed" a female, computerized voice replied. "We have confirmed all of what he did, excluding when he Digi-Linked with Alphamon of course, to be within human standards and limitations, even for a ten year old. He did not just rely on power, but he used fast strikes on vulnerable areas all human bodies have. Joints, pressure points, areas where they had already been putting stress and strain on. Other times, he used their own momentum to increase the power of his strikes, using angles that deflected the backlast off of him while maximizing damage. If anything was to be out of the ordinary, it would be his intelligence. For a ten year old, he is exceptional".

"And this exceptional individual just partnered with an exceptional Digimon. The strongest boy, and the mightiest royal knight".

"Sir, during their battle, network breaches occurred in the firewall. Leaving aside the Virus, other Digimon also passed through".

"Hmmm. Don't take any action for now. Instead, monitor all data and anomalies, especially the boy. A wildcard at this stage...I want to know his value and worth. Not to mention, more data on that new Digivice".

"Understood. Beginning Data Collection and Spyware Setup".

* * *

Okay, so here are some rules for OC submission:

1: YOU MUST SEND IT IN A REVIEW! That way, I can see all the submissions in one place, and its not a hassle of losing in the midst of various other PMs. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY SENT BY PM.

2: You must fill out ALL SECTIONS. Not filling out a section will result in being discarded, unless it says (Optional).

3: You must accept that, while I will do my best to preserve all OCs as they are submitted, as the author I may have to make changes for story or characterization reasons.

4: Avoid using Digimon used by main characters if possible and be more original. Agumon is outright banned for being used twice by the Gogglehead in a series, plus he also showed up in Adventurers 02 and even Appli-Monsters.

5: Remember, this is Digimon. There will be comedic moments. Silly things will happen. Accept this as truth.

And here is the character Sheet:

**Human:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: (Keep it young, like how Digimon usually is)

Appearance: (Be descriptive)

Outfits/Accessories:

Inventory:

Digivice Appearance:

Digi-Link: (What does your character get from the Digi-Link? What abilities and traits? Be reasonable, and remember they start weak and grow stronger)

Skills:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Quotes: (Optional)

Background:

Personality Traits: (Just list them, like "Brave, Cunning, Adventurerous, Shy, ect")

Family:

Secrets: (Must have at least two, or one really good one)

Plot points: (Optional)

Other: (Optional)

**Digimon**

Digivolution Path: In Training - Rookie - Champion - Ultimate - Mega

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Quotes: (Optional)

Other: (Optional)


	2. Chapter 2: Code Digital

**Chapter 2: Code Digital**

"Uhhg…"

Yu was currently staring at the ceiling of a hospital, wearing his hospital clothes, and still a bit in pain. However, that was not why he was groaning.

"...can they just let me out already?"

"It cant be helped" Alphamon replied, speaking from the Digi-Watch on Yu's wrist. "Your parents are out of the country on business, and they told them not to let you go until you were one hundred percent, in which case then they could release you".

"Yeah...but, its not like this happened from an everyday thing" Yu mentioned. "Speaking of which, I am surprised no one has raised any red flags yet".

"Well, it appears something called 'steroids' appeared in the man you were fighting...speaking of which, is it normal for human boys your age to be living alone?"

"When said human boy can fight against multiple older adults and win, even in hand to hand combat? Yes".

"Makes sense" Alphamon replied. Normally, one might think that would be impossible. But that was because generally people measured strength by muscle mass and size. Alphamon knew better. Small things, especially Digimon, could be strong too. And Yu's strength was his intelligent and strategic mind, his natural talent, and the skill he fostered from hard work and dedication.

As a fellow swordsman, Alphamon understood it well. If someone broke into Yu's house, rather then Yu being in danger, the robber was the one who was going to get sent to the hospital, but only if he pushed it. Yu seemed to know plenty of ways to disable someone with the least amount of force used.

Their conversation was cut a bit short though, as a nurse entered his room to give him lunch, and make sure he was not trying to escape. Again. Which was probably why his window was locked after the last time. Yu was not a big fan of hospitals.

"Oh, and here" the nurse said, giving him a bag. "Your parents had these ordered and delivered to you. They hoped it would give you something to keep you occupied so you would not get bored and try to escape. Again. Besides, isn't three escape attempts enough?"

"...we will see" Yu mentioned.

"Alright. Well, at least try to rest and recover, or you will only be here longer. Oh right, here. Got this as well, these seem to be popular with the kids lately after all. Girls should recover their strength after all".

As she said that, she set down a sealed pack of what was probably trading cards. But first...

"I am a boy".

"Eh?"

"Im even wearing blue hospital clothes".

"Ah...ah! Sorry! I will...just leave now".

And so, the nurse fled. Meanwhile, Yu just grabbed hold of his naturally long and flowing green hair, which was let down right now. It was hard to keep it in a ponytail while laying in bed, but unless he kept it in a ponytail people occasionally mistook him as a girl. When it was up in a ponytail, no one seemed to make that mistake though...

"Does it really make that much of a difference? How you style your hair?"

"Yeah, it seems so. When its let down like this, apparently it hides certain features that make people think I am a boy" Yu said, sighing.

"And you dont just cut it because..."

At those words, Yu actually got a little red in the face.

"Well, its just...its cooler in a ponytail!"

"...Yu, that was a lousy excuse".

"...yeah, I know. Alright, alright. Its because all the great Samurai of old, at least a lot that I have seen, had ponytails. Like, it was there thing. So, I keep my hair long so I can have one too".

"I see...so these Samurai, I am guessing they were sword users?"

"Yeah...they are the coolest. Rather then using those heartless and easy to use things like guns, they use swords. They had elegance, their combat and fighting style was out of skill, not whose finger was faster or whose gun had more gunpowder in it. A true test of skill and passion".

"I see, so that's why you practice Kendo then?"

"Not just kendo. That's just what I compete in. I practice hand to hand martial arts as well. Iv also practiced with knives a few times, and I even got my hands on some ninja stars and real kunai".

"I see...I dont know much about humans yet, but that sounds impressive".

It truly was, given it should not be easy for anyone, especially a child, to even get their hands on weapons in modern Japan. Rather, the fact Yu was able to get those things would normally be unbelievable. Also, some of those were ninja and not Samurai weapons, but that was an issue for another time.

He decided to look at that pack of trading cards, and that is when he noticed something.

"Eh?"

"What is it?"

"...does this say...Digimon Trading Cards?"

"EHHH?!"

Alphamon shared Yu's senses, but he was not constantly paying attention to it. However, that caused him to pay attention.

"...by the way, what are trading cards?"

At that remark, even Yu could not help but giggle a little.

"They are basically things and objects that people either collect, use to play with, or both. Here, lets open it and see what we got. I am kinda interested in why Digimon are both real, and trading cards anyways".

He then opened up the package, and started with the top card, which tended to be the rarest card in the pack. And...and...

""...Eh?""

The Card was one of the highest rarities in the series, an Ultra Rare. However, more significantly...it was Alphamon!

"Seriously? What kind of luck is that?"

"...there was a trading card made of me? Hold on, does this mean humans are aware of the Digital World?"

"Had you asked me yesterday, I would have said absolutely not. I do remember now though, where I heard Digimon before. Some kids were mentioning the cards and video games at my school. Hmmm...hold on, lets look through all the cards. Tell me if these are all real Digimon".

"Hmm...Agumon is real, Veemon is real, Dorumon is actually one of my rookie forms, I never heard of Guilmon but he could be real, Terriermon is real. I dont know every Digimon out there admittedly, but I can confirm most of them are real at least".

"So, in other words, the trading card game is based on real Digimon. But as far as I know, people dont believe that Digimon are real things, just something fictional that someone made up".

"...but that doesn't make any sense either, since it also exists in reality, and this is way too accurate".

"So, in other words, there is more to this...though, I have no idea what it is or where to start looking. I doubt we can just walk up to the president of the company who made them and ask him, and I also doubt a random employee would know, or even take us seriously, if we questioned them".

"Well, I suppose we will shelve it for later till we come up with a solution for it".

"Yeah, for now, we need to figure out how to get out of this hospital".

"...do you plan on ignoring what the nurses, doctors, and your parents keep saying? Is this your first time to a hospital or something?"

Yu hesitated for a moment. "Well...yes, it is".

"Ehhhhhh?"

"I do a very good job of not getting injured!"

"...by any chance...do you just not like hospitals themselves?"

Yu twitched a little.

"...that's it, isn't it?"

"It cant be helped! I am sure there is someone who needs this room a lot more then me!"

"The nurses are casually checking on you. Seems like they probably have spare rooms if they have time for that".

"They are just like that because I am a kid" he replied. "Besides, I hate these stupid sandals they make you wear".

"You dont like sandals?"

"A real swordsman either wears sturdy footwear, or goes barefoot if needed! Wearing such footwear will only serve to impede your ability! You must have a solid foundation to build and work on!"

"Well, I have to agree with that. A true swordsman knows better then to fight without having good footing".

"Exactly! By the way...how is your materialization issue going?"

As Yu said that, he started to take off his clothes and change into the new fresh kids hospital clothes the nurse had brought him. He had been there awhile now, so it seemed they wanted him to get changed.

"Hmm...iv had a bit of rest, so lets try it out...Alphamon! Materialize!"

Suddenly, Yu's digivice started to activate as a sphere of energy appeared on his bed. It appeared Alphamon was attempting to materialize himself, however...

"Error. Error. Lacking Sufficient Data and Energy for current materialization. Altering materialization parameters. Using Digi-Link for support".

Suddenly, as Yu was sitting there holding his new fresh clothes, he watched as he saw Alphamon materialize. Or rather, his attempt to materialize. After all...

"Umm...this isn't right..."

...there was a second Yu there, also naked, on the bed. Yu put down the clothes for a bit, and crawled across the bed to Alphamon, who had become his doppleganger, and pinched his cheek.

"Its real..." he said, not phased at all. This was Japan after all, he had gone to plenty of public bath houses and hot springs. He showered regularly with others in the changing rooms. But he was curious...

"Yeah, it seems so...wait, hold on...why are you looking at me with those energetic eyes?"

Alphamon grew concerned, but it was too late to run away as Yu pinned him to the bed, and grabbed hold of his body. And then...he immediately started feeling everything about it.

"What the...Yu?! Yu?!"

"Ooooh...so this is how it feels to squeeze that".

"Yu!"

"Sorry" Yu said, wrapping his legs around his doppleganger's torso and twisting around to grab and feel out his legs. "But, the curious boy in me wonders how it would feel to an outsider".

"Human bodies feel weird...this feels weird".

"Well, excluding twins of the same gender, no one ever gets a chance to examine their own body. Hmm...I feel like I should work out this area more, it feels a bit squishy".

"Cant you do this to yourself?"

"Human bodies are not flexible, so you cant get everything at every angle. And I dont want someone else to do this to me, that would be embarrassing".

"...yet, your not embarrassed at all with me?"

"You have literally been in my body for three days. You were there when they bathed me on the first day, every time I go to the bathroom, and so on. This is me equalizing it".

"You say humans are not flexible, but I feel like some of what you are doing right now is not possible".

As that was said, some knocking was heard on the door. BUt immediately after, the door started to open. Yu immediately pushed Alphamon behind the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Dont come in! I am still changing!"

"Still...poor boy! Don't worry, I will help you!"

"Eh? No no, stay out!" he shouted, when a young and overeager nurse came in and rushed over to help him. The embarrassing details can be skipped this time, but after she was done, tucked him in, and left, he was a bit dazed. "...did I just get hit by the oblivious overeager archtype?"

"...whats an archtype?"

"Anyways..." Yu said as he sat up and looked at his dopple. "By any chance, are you able to materialize clothes?"

"...what are clothes exactly?"

Yu immediately looked over to the Alphamon card, a Digimon in starling white armor. For a moment, he was confused, but that was when he realized something.

_Of course. They are made of data or whatever, so that armor isn't armor he wears. It is him. In other words, Digimon and the Digital World have no concept of clothes. I thought he duplicated into me naked because I was naked, but maybe that was because they dont have a concept of clothing. That is just me, with nothing added. No additional data. Nothing equipped. That said..._

"By the way, why did you turn into me...also, put these on" he said, tossing him the spare hospital clothes. Alphamon wasn't an idiot though, he just saw how Yu put them on, so he did the same. Its not like they were actually dirty anyways. Sure, he slept in them and wore them for two days, but in a clean hospital envirornment.

"Not sure. I guess that is your backed up data on your digivice".

"I have backed up data, huh?"

"Yeah...as for why, I guess I dont have enough energy to manifest myself".

"Well, you were heavily injured and used most of your energy before meeting me, so I guess it makes sense. And then you used more energy. Not to mention your form itself is powerful and therefore requires a lot of energy to rebuild right?"

"I suppose" he replied. "In the mean time, I probably should conserve what energy I have".

At this point, he dematerialized himself, the clothes falling to the ground.

"...right, better not materialize his human form in public then".

"A wise choice indeed".

"Alright, well, its boring just sitting around in this room" Yu said, as he got out of bed and put on the sandals. "Hmm...as expected, I dont like it...but it would probably be a bad idea to make the nurses throw a fit, huh?"

"...you bother them any more, they will probably tie you to the bed".

"Yep. Even though I am fine" Yu said, as he walked out of the hospital room to have a look around. He was already fully recovered anyways, they were just nitpicking at this point. He decided to go to the machine and get some juice. He heard they had just restored Orange Blast, one of his favorites, so he wanted to get some.

Once he arrived, he went to push a button when someone else's hand also came into view.

"Ah?"

"Oh?"

The two turned to face each other, and Yu saw a boy around his age reaching for the same thing. Well, he was clearly taller then Yu, but Yu had a short stature for a boy to begin with.

"Ah, sorry! Please, go first" he replied, a bit nervous and embarrassed. Was he a shy and nervous type?

"...thanks" Yu replied, pressing his drink and then reaching for his money...and that was when he realized he left his wallet back in his room. "Ooops...I forgot my wallet".

"Ah, here" the boy replied, giving him some yen to make the purchase. "Its not that much, so dont be bothered by it".

He was still acting a bit nervous, but Yu just shrugged it off. He went to put the money in, when...he went onto his tippy toes, but he couldn't reach the money slot. Now he was embarrassed.

"...umm...could you maybe..."

"...un...sure, I got it. My name is Tatsuo Himeko by the way".

"My name is Kurobane. Yu Kurobane.

he replied, putting the money in for Yu. However, as the payment was accepted, the machine went on the fritz and practically shot out three cans. The first two Yu managed to catch, but the third ruptured and they both got sprayed by it.

"Uh oh..." Yu said, when he noticed Tatsuo was looking away and also soaked. "You okay?"

"Yes...I...uh...cant see anything, it got into my eyes! I gotta go to the bathroom and wash it out" he replied, getting up and fleeing.

"...speaking of which, now I need to get new clothes as well. These are soaked, they are almost seethrough" Yu replied, quickly getting up and walking off to clean himself up. "Ah...I forgot to give him his can".

Little did Yu realize the huge misunderstanding that took place.

* * *

"...I cant believe...I cant believe I ran away like that...she probably hates me..." Tatsuo mentioned to himself. As for the she in question, of course he meant Yu. After all, Yu had forgotten to tie his hair up in a ponytail, and with his hair down, people tended to mistake him as a girl. That was the mistake Tatsuo had made. However...

_"YOu shouldn't have run away at all for sure! Soaked in juice like that, you could have seen so much through her soaked clothes!"_

"Ahh! And I am still hearing voices!"

The reason why Tatsuo was at the hospital was for an MRI. After the weird weather a few days ago, he ended up slipping and hitting his head after this weird flash of light was shined at him. And ever since then, he has had a voice in his head, talking about all sorts of stuff. Claiming to be a Digimon.

_"Its not like I am telling you to be a pervert or anything! What I am saying is, everyone else there would have been able to see her in that state! Had you moved in yourself, you would not only have been able to see a treasure yourself, but you could have given her your jacket or shirt or something to cover up with, and protect her like a valiant hero! A valiant hero of justice!"_

"Ahh...why is this imaginary voice so agreeable?!"

_"I am not imaginary! I am a Digimon! I am FanBeemon!"_

"That's impossible! Digimon are just a game, they are not real!"

_"Yes they are! And I believe I sensed a great and mighty Digimon from that girl as well! She would be a perfect match for us! Maybe its a survivor of the Royal Knights! A princess for you, a knight for me! Lets do this!"_

"...im not even sure how to respond to this" he mentioned, as the lights flickered and startled him.

_"You wont ever be able to get the girl if you are a scaredy cat though"._

"Im not actually looking for a girlfriend though".

_"But you do like that girl, right?"_

"Uhh...hold on, why am I having this conversation with myself?" he said, realizing what he accidentally fell into. Talking to a voice in his head like it was normal. As he thought about it though, the intercom system started to act up, and then called any available nurse and doctor to a medical alert two floors down.

However, as for Tatsuo, he felt something weird come over him.

"What the..."

_"Its a wild Digimon! Its emerging in the hospital, near the patient rooms! That girl could be in danger!"_

"No way...Digimon are not..."

_"You felt it too right! There is a serious danger! You cant ignore how you truly feel! Just express it! Now go, we dont have time to waste!"_

At those words, as if driven into a corner, he decided to act, and ran towards Yu's direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yu started to get the same feeling along with Alphamon.

"Al, is this..."

"Al?"

"Its quicker then saying Alphamon, and we will need speed in a battle".

"I see...anyways, yes. It appears that due to the fights earlier, the barrier between the Digital World and the Human World has weakened. You might know it as the Digital Sea...or the Internet".

"Alright...so, a wild Digimon is coming? That is not like what we fought before right?"

"The Corruption is different. This is just a wild Digimon, but still...this is a hospital full of sick and injured. If we do nothing, a lot of people will suffer".

Yu picked up the Bamboo sword that was with his personal belongings.

"Please, since when was either of us considering doing nothing?"

"Indeed".

Yu then kicked off the hospital sandals, and ran out of the room barefoot. He was not going to risk having uneven footing in a fight. As he entered the hall though, there were no doctors or nurses in sight, and all of the lights were flickering.

"Showtime" Yu said, pressing a button on his Digi-Watch. "Engage Digi-Link!"

And then, the scene occurred. Perhaps due to the similarities of BIomerge, as the data swirled around him it appeared all the physical objects on him disappeared as his body glowed with light. At least, that was the cinematic effect taking place. BUt instead of merging with a Digimon, data flowed from Alphamon into himself, establishing the Digi-Link. It was still weak and untrained, and Alphamon was still damaged and wounded, but it was enough. Yu's physical abilities were increased, as well as his Bamboo sword gaining the power to turn into a real one, which he did instantly. He couldn't risk holding back and someone sick and injured getting hurt.

And what appeared in front of him...was five wolf like Digimon on all fours.

"Those are Fangmon. A relatively new type of Digimon, they tend to operate in a pack mentality...to think that we would have multiple opponents in this battle".

"Relax, I am fine" Yu said. But Alphamon knew otherwise. Yu was short, but he had adapted to that. If he had pressed his body further, he could have put that money in the vending machine. The fact he didn't meant he was not at one hundred percent though. It appeared that when he fell in the snow, his ankle had not quite fallen well and it was still in a bit of pain. Still, he was masking it. After all, if Orange Blast was his favorite, obviously he had used vending machines of that model plenty of times before. That meant he had to pay for it, so obviously he had a way too.

Although he was doing that to mess around and have fun, that was another reason he went and messed with Alphamon while he was in Yu's form. Yu was determining what areas he needed to work to avoid injuries like that again. After all, as mentioned, they were not to release him until he was one hundred percent. Even if they had spare rooms, a hospital wouldn't keep a healthy person from leaving since it would save them time and money. Therefore, there had to still be a reason Yu was there.

However, he was up against five Fangmon. Rookie Levels apparently, these Digimon hunted in a pack that made them a Champion Level threat. After all, they could overwhelm a single opponent using their pack numbers.

"Hey, Al...what is going on with this hallway? Its all distorted and discolored".

"This is a Digital Field. Digimon cannot just manifest themselves freely. Lacking a human partner with a Digivice, there is a period of time before they can enter the actual human world. In place of that, a Digital Field is temporarily formed to contain it while they adapt and phase into the real world. In other words, we have to defeat all five of them before this time passes".

"That's not good. It means I am in a race for team. If this was a defensive battle, or if I was fighting humans, I would be more at ease. I know how to fight humans. But I am unfamiliar with how Fangmon operates. Their vital points and such. It will be a lot of guesswork, and a lot tougher. And I dont have the time for that".

"And I still cant manifest myself. I could become you again, but...I would be without armor or weapon".

In other words, he would be completely naked. Well, no one was around in a Digital Field, and Al should have some ability to fight in unarmed combat...but before Yu could finish the thought, two other people appeared. A human, and a Digimon right next to him although it was see through and not manifested. It was the boy from before.

"He had a Digimon too?" Yu asked in surprise.

"Yu-chan! Are you okay?"

"Ahh! I can see his spectral image way more clearly now! Hello, my lovely Alphamon-sama!"

"Yu-chan?"

"...lovely Alphamon-sama?"

The two were unsure of how to act...however, that was when the human noticed the Digimon.

"Ehh?! Where did you come from? Am I hallucinating now?"

"I am the one who has been speaking with you!"

"...I dont think those two are quite in sync".

"Me neither...ahk!"

As Yu said that, the Fangmon attacked. He managed to hit one of them away and then knocked another back as he pulled his sword back into formation, but a third came at him to try and bite his arm off.

"No! Yu-chan!" Tatsuo said, running over and tackling Yu out of the way. However, as he did...something on his phone began to glow as he released his spirit. At the same time, a Digi-Watch just like Yu's appeared on his wrist...and immediately activated.

"Digital Burst! Manifest: FanBeemon!"

Suddenly, a sphere of digital energy appeared in front of him, as FanBeemon manifested itself, no longer becoming seethrough and deflecting an attack.

"Haha! Well done, Tatsuo! You managed to get a Digivice and manifest me!"

"Wait...what...so they can manifest?"

"It wont matter! Here they come!"

One Fangmon went and tackled Tatsuo, knocking him off of Yu as it snapped at him, while another was fended off by FanBeemon. That left three, which all rushed at Yu.

However, that was when he finally realized something. He grabbed the sword and did a barrel roll, getting to the other side and readying himself.

"I figured it out! Al, you can't manifest your Mega Form...but how about a rookie form?!"

"Of course! That is it!" Alphamon said.

"Here we go then! Digital Burst! Manifest: Dorumon!"

Suddenly, a huge sphere of Digital Energy appeared as one of Alphamon's rookie forms, Dorumon, was manifested, digitaling building itself and then appearing in front of him.

"There...how is this, Alphamon?"

"Its good, but...I will now show you the innate power gained by many Royal Knights. Our Mode Change!"

"Eh?"

"Dorumon Slide Digivolves to...Kotemon!"

In place of Dorumon, Kotemon appeared, a Digimon who appeared to be a Kendo practicer. Obviously, Yu liked this form a lot more.

"Wow! I did not know Digimon could do that!" Yu praised while he fought off another Fangmon.

"Most cant. But, I am a Royal Knight for a reason. Now...lets do this! Fire Man!"

"Hiyah!"

"Gear Stinger!"

"Help me!"

The three of them, with the numbers more equaled, managed to focus down and finish off a Fangmon, leaving two left. However, those two came after Tatsuo. Yu quickly moved forward and slashed right through those two in an instant, now that he could finally focus and do a proper move. It was hard to use proper sword styles in that situation. Not to mention...

"Ahk!"

Yu ended up getting a bit of strain and falling down from it.

"That's why you should be careful" Al mentioned.

"Oh dear, the sword princess has fallen down".

"...sword princess? I am a guy".

At those words, both FanBeemon and Tatsuo froze in shock. Which of course, caused Yu to twitch.

"Ah, Yu...you never put your hair back in a ponytail".

"Ah, right...this is why I hate hospitals. I was so annoyed, I forgot" he said, as he took out a hairband and fixed it up again so it was set properly. Now that it was in a ponytail, somehow it did make some difference. But furthermore, Tatsuo froze.

"...hold on...with your hair like that...wait...could it be...you are that Yu Kurobane?! The kendo and martial arts prodigy who is considered to be one of the best in the whole world?!"

"Ah...yep. That's me. Whole world though? When did that become a thing? Is the media overhyping again?" Yu wondered, confused. "Anyways, the media loves to overhype things, so dont get too caught up on it".

"Yeah, but...I hear you have beaten people like three times your age".

"Yeah, that's true. I didn't say I wasn't an expert. Just that the media has a tendency to overhype".

"...to think you were that Yu Kurobane...and a boy..."

"Speaking of which, I need a training dummy to practice kendo moves on".

"...im sorry for my foolishness".

"...better..." he said, as the Digital Field went away. However, their Digimon were still there. "Eh?"

"You manifested us, not the Digital Field".

"Ah, uh oh...we need to get out of the hall and back into my...ow!"

Yu tried to stand up, but his ankle was still a bit bothered from the stress he put on it.

"Ermm...can you carry me to my bed, Tatsuo-kun?"

"Sure, I got you" he said, picking Yu up and bringing him back to his bed. "This wont hurt your image as an ultimate sword master though?"

"An ultimate sword master must also know when to rest and recover his strength. Acting like a tough guy is just asking for trouble".

"And yet, you have been repeatedly asking to leave the hospital".

"Well, yeah, that's what are we doing now right?"

At that moment, everyone stopped and starred at him.

"What? That's a hospital bed. My bed is at home".

Everyone gave him some stares, and carried him into the room.

"Come on! Cant we go!? Please?!"

"Tatsuo-kun, get the rope. We are tying him down".

"No, no! I was joking! Joking! Please have mercy!"

* * *

"All data recorded of the hospital battle, sir" the automated voice replied. "According to analysis, Yu Kurobane's injury is still light, and by tomorrow he will still be fully released from the hospital. Furthermore, we have confirmed that electronic disruptions do occur when Digimon enter our world".

"I see...and what of the attempts to bond with them".

"Currently, zero out of one hundred of your armed forces have successfully been able to bond with a Digimon. Also, zero out of one hundred of your Enforcers have succeeded in bonding with a Digimon as well".

"The data from the Digi-Link?"

"From what we understand, Yu Kurobane's Digi-Link causes all of his physical abilities to rise drastically, as well as his increases to damage. Although his inexperience in this form is limiting him, we believe that if he masters it, he would be able to gain up to Champion Level strength, if not higher".

"And the boy?"

"We have confirmed from scans that his Digivice is the same model as Yu Kurobane's. Furthermore, we confirmed his Digimon's Rookie Level, FanBeemon. It appears Alphamon is capable of manifesting different Rookie forms, but Kotemon appears to be his favorite. As for the name of the boy, he is Tatsuo Himeka, an eleven year old boy. It appears he believed FanBeemon was just a voice in his head, but is now able to successfully manifest her. She also appears to be attracted to Alphamon".

"Hmmmm...so, its only children so far...are we tracking any other digital anomalies?"

"We have confirmed multiple elementary schools, and a few middle schools, giving off Digital Anomalies. However, we are only monitoring Yu Kurobane, and a handful of others, so we do not have conclusive data on all of them yet. Investigations needed".

"Still, it appears children bond to Digimon the easiest" he said, as he took out a file. "Continue with the investigations and attempts at bonding. In the mean time, let us work on project Artemis".

"Understood".

The man turned around, and looked out the window of his office.

"Now...I guess our only path left is to see what happens now".

* * *

A red haired boy walking over a bridge, and something catching his eye in a tunnel down below.

A black haired girl walking down a side street, and noticing movement around a corner.

A blue haired boy listening to music, when he notices something off in the tunes.

A brown haired girl hearing the sounds of a creature eating from behind her house.

Those, and so many more, are just starting their adventures, their journey. Little did anyone know though, just how much they were going to change the world...or what would be awaiting them in their future.


	3. Chapter 3: Link-Up

**Chapter 3: Link-Up**

"And so, everyone, make sure to come out to my next big concert!" a large TV billboard ad said, featuring the latest and greatest pop idol, Sola Arken. Yu had to admit that he himself liked a lot of his songs, but as for performances, he never went to one live.

As for what he was doing, walking alone on the street, he was heading towards Tatsuo's house, where he had been invited to discuss the whole Digimon thing. Yu offered to meet him at a café or some place, but he seemed pretty insistent on his home. Either way, he figured he might as well learn where his house was in case of an emergency anyways.

"Yu, it seems to be up ahead".

"Alright...I wonder where his parents are right now though?"

"...didn't he explain his mother worked a lot? Apparently, she and his father divorced, so now she works a lot as a single parent".

"Ah...sorry, I must have zoned that out on accident".

"Right, anyways. Its just up...ahead..."

The two looked up ahead, and saw a really nice looking house.

"...that house almost makes him seem like a rich person".

"I dont think its that expensive, but...its definently not cheap".

And so, Yu started to walk up, when he heard someone talk to him from behind.

"...who are you, suspicious person".

He turned around to see a girl in glasses.

"You know, its polite to introduce yourself before asking another person's name".

"...tsk. Tanaka. Kyoko Tanaka. What is your business with that boy? Do you have a relationship with him? If you need a computer expert, I am better".

"Umm...we met while in the hospital, and became friends, so I was just going over to his house?"

"...who?"

"Kurobane. Yu Kurobane".

"...never heard of you".

_"So there are people who have never heard of you, huh?"_

_It can't be helped. With so many idols, supermodels, and famous people out there, child geniuses such as myself are not known by everyone._

"Right, well, he is probably waiting, so I better get going" he said, as she followed him up the stairs to the front door. She then eyed his Digi-Watch as he rang the doorbell.

"Ah, you are here!" he said as he...probably opened the door? The voice was right, but for some reason, he was wearing a mask. That was when he saw Kyoko. "Kyoko! What are you doing here?!"

"This person seemed suspicious".

"...he is not, okay?"

"...its a guy?"

"Oh come on! I have my ponytail up and everything!"

"Excuse the intrusion" Kyoko said, as she entered first.

"Ummm….how do you know that girl?"

"She lives next door...I guess, she was the first person to talk to me after moving here".

"I see...is this going to be a problem?"

"Probably..."

"Not at all" she declared, turning around and staring right at Yu while revealing her own Digivice. "Digital Burst. Manifest: Salamon".

At that point, a puppy like Digimon emerged in front of them. It was all very shocking and surprising, so much that Al and FanBeemon manifested themselves.

"What the..how did...where did...you have a Digimon too?!"

"...it would have been embarrassing if only you got one, Tatsuo".

"Haaah...wait, I didn't even know I had one till the other day...did you find one in that amount of time?"

"...no. There was no reason you would start hearing voices though I could think of, so I assumed the Digimon was real, and started searching the city for my own, and found one".

"Heyo everyone! My name is Salamon! Nice ta meet ya!"

"It is a pleasure".

"Wazzup!"

"So...wait...you just went out, found one, and got a Digivice just like that?"

She nodded.

"...but, your usually very shy..."

"Says the person who is shy unless he wears a mask".

"Don't say things like that!"

"And you..." she started, and looked at Yu. His footwear, his bamboo sword he carried with him, his hairstyle, his body language. Referencing the vast amount of anime and manga she knew, she immediately IDed his archetype. "...your a sword/samurai maniac".

"What! Maniac! I think that's a bit much..."

"...no, I watched you fight off Digimon on your own. Normal people cant do that".

"I am normal though! I am just skilled!"

"Listen, Yu...when I took you back to your hospital room, I riffled through your stuff like any reasonable boy would. You have a samurai sword keychain on your phone, which has a case that has a samurai emblem, not to mention your bamboo sword and clear sword fighting skills, and finally, your ringtone is the theme song to a popular samurai anime".

At this point, critical damage had been dealt to Yu's psyche.

"You are, without a doubt, a sword maniac".

"...indeed. Even now, your feet are in a position to quickly draw your bamboo sword and strike. I remember it from a samurai manga I read, which was written by someone who did extensive research for accuracy".

"Ahk!"

"Why is he getting so embarrassed about this?" Al wondered.

"Its humans. Even if he himself is normally okay with it, to have it pointed out in this manner appears to be painfully psychologically".

"I see...humans are complicated creatures. I have much to learn".

"Hey, wanna have some popcorn while we watch this?"

"Sure...I have not tasted it yet".

"Oooh, its great for watching movies!"

The three Digimon just casually watched as their humans battled it out with words.

"Listen, listen, can we please just stop?" Tatsuo asked the two of them. "After all, I really do want to get to why I invited Yu over here in the first place".

"Yes...please, lets do that".

At this point, they went over into a room with various TV screens and computers, obviously the media room. Tatsuo went over to a computer and activated a program, displaying a map of the city.

"Now, as you can see. This is the city...and this" he said, as he switched images. It was still a map of the city, but it had various yellow lines and areas and such. "This is the power map for the city. Now, based on what Yu told me, reports I found, and the experience at the hospital, it looks like any Digimon arrival seems to be preceeded by electrical disturbances, such as what happened with the vending machine and the lights".

"I see...so that's why it spat out three cans".

"Yeah, that's right Yu".

"...already dropping the honnorifics with him, huh?"

"Kyoko! Can you let me finish?"

She nodded, and so the presentation continued.

"Now, Yu mentioned Al showed up during the weird weather incident, and so did my Digimon, FanBeemon. Which means, I think, that is likely also related to the Digimon appearance. Now, this is a map of electrical usage in the city at the time of the weird weather day".

Suddenly, he showed a map that had to be filled to the brim with all sorts of anomalies. Compared to the normal electric map he showed earlier, this thing was a parade or a scene of fireworks. Crazy usage across the board, all over the city.

"Oi oi" Yu said, shocked. "How many Digimon are we talking here already broke through?"

"At least one hundred, and that's a very, very conservative number. Frankly speaking, it should be at least one thousand Digimon that were released into the city on that day alone. ANd every day since, we have had electrical anomalies" he told them as he moved forward the display. "Look, this is the one we had a few days later, at the hospital. At the same time, we had an emergence at Yusako High School, the shopping district up north here, and two of them near each other in this suburban area. There have been emergences each day".

"How has no one noticed this yet?"

"Well, there is actually a pretty big difference. Look back at the day one map, there was one anomaly far stronger then all the others".

"Yeah? that looks like downtown...wait..."

'Yeah, that was Alphamon. However, these readings are more like Rookie, or even In-Training level Digimon".

"So then, no Champions have emerged yet?"

"Almost none...to be exact, three signals indicate the emergence of Champion level".

"...I get the feeling there is not good news".

"Well, one of them should have appeared in a public area, but didn't. My guess is that someone else, like us, went and defeated it before it could get out of the Digital Realm. A second appeared deep in a forest, and has had no news reports or incidents. And the third was underground, in the sewers. Ever since then, there have been reports of a sewer monster, but right now its being written off as urban myth".

"...okay, I am curious. How did you manage to make this program?"

"...Tatsuo is actually pretty good with computers, Yu-chan" Kyoko mentioned, as she looked at it. "Most likely, he accessed the electrical map from public records, and then wrote a program to analyze it and point out and even measure disturbances in order to learn more about them and make it easy to read and understand".

"Not only that, but I also made it into an app! Here, I just sent you the download link".

"Ooh! With this, we can stop any rogue Digimon that appear!"

"Excelent".

"...pretty cool".

"Yeah! Lets save the day, be heroes, and then celebrate by lounging around while the people we save do our bidding!"

Salamon said something rather specific and complicated at the end, but otherwise it seemed they were in agreement.

"...will Tatsuo be able to handle it though? Can you say what you just said if you take off your mask?"

"...as a hero, wearing a mask is a natural thing to do!"

"Well...I guess there is some backstory to that. For the record, why do you seem...I want to say pumped up, but you see mreally quiet and shy for that...".

"She is defeintly pumped up. To be honest, this is weird for her to be talking this much even...though the fact she is using such a quiet tone. Still, what has gotten into you? You are the shy, quiet, lone wolf type".

"...it seems interesting...besides, lone wolves need competition to prove how much better they are".

"...oh, now I get it. This is you being competitive".

"Are all Lone Wolves even that competitive?"

"Says the one who is so competitive, he has not lost a single kendo match".

"...im still not so sure..."

"And you were impatient and tried to get out of the hospital early. Repeatedly".

"...I still think..."

"And if some thug tries to harass you in an alley, rather then walking away, you have to prove your better by beating them up".

"...ahk...that was one time".

"Still proves my point".

"...you are a sword baka".

"I am not! I just respect and admire the ways of the sword, and Samurai!"

"...yeah, that statement did nothing to help you".

"...sword baka".

"So...why do you want to team up with us Kyoko?"

"...Its easier to be a lone wolf".

"Explain".

"...its easy to show how intelligent I am".

"...is there some backstory I am missing, aside fro mthe fact you are neighbors, friends, and she was the first to speak with you as kids?"

"Well, we both got into computers, so one day I bragged about this cool program I wrote. Then she decided to one up me and design a cooler program. Then it kinda went on from there".

"...currently I am in the lead" Kyoko said with a thumbs up.

Yu was not sure what to make of all of this, but FanBeemon and Salamon were sharing ideas.

"So, she tends to be quiet as a part of her shyness, and competes as well because of it? There are all types of shyness, huh?"

"Indeed! Rather then always hiding away physically, her shyness is that she tends to act this way with people. Trying to prove herself better through her intelligence and ability. Though, it seems like she can talk a bit more normally and casually with people she gets along with".

"I see...so there are all kinds of shyness".

"...I do think she could do to be a bit more social though. Other then Tatsuo, she barely says a word to anyone else, although she seems to be okay with Yu-kun".

"I predict...these three shall be great friends!"

"Wouldn't surprise me".

At that point, the app gave them all an alert.

"What the..."

"Oh yeah, I programmed it to alert us to any energy signatures of a certain proximity and size!"

The group took out their phones, and noticed the next emergence point...was at Sola Arken's concert, live. And it was a Champion Level.

If it emerged there, Digimon would be exposed to the world, and a lot of people could get hurt.

"We have to get there and stop it!"

"...indeed. Plus, I want to listen to Sola sing".

"...I swear, I cant follow your logic sometimes".

And so, the three of them got their shoes back on and headed out with their Digimon, which virtualized so they did not make a ruckus.

* * *

"And so lets beat up the beats! And so lets cheer up the cheer! Yay yay, lets all play!" Sola sang with a smile as he performed at his concert. There was a massive crowd of cheering fans, many of them girls but he had a lot of male friends too. His songs were so great and inspirational, it was said they caused a few people to not commit suicide. That's how upbeat and cheerful they were.

"You are amazing Sola!" one of his fans, Nini Yuki, exclaimed as she cheered on from her seat, just like many many others. In fact, there was so much cheering, so much attention on Sola, practically no one noticed all of the electronics bugging out. The ones on stage were fine for now, they had multiple redundant systems and backup power sources. But a lot of other things in the stadium, like cellphones, were going crazy with power usage.

And meanwhile, a Digital Zone was being established, slowly but surely. The sheer amount of electrical power already there was causing it to grow at a rapid rate compared to normal. It would not take long for this Digimon to become a threat. Especially given that lately, service robots were becoming more advanced and popular. including multiple of those robots in the stadium.

As the trio approached the stadium, a few of the service robots scanned them.

"No tickets detect...detect...intruders detected! Eliminate!"

"What?!"

Yu immediately took out his sword, and activated his Digi-Link. He blocked the robot's advances, as they kept rushing towards the stadium.

"The electrical anomaly is increasing in range! At this point, the Digital Field will go out of control, or just immediately release this thing into normal space!"

"Can we enter it yet?"

"No, its inside the stadium, so..."

"Please hal...DIE INTRUDER!"

"Cease and desi...TAKING MILITARY ACTION!"

"What the hell is wrong with these robots!?"

"...they are kind of adorable. I want to see their programming".

"Now is not the time for that!"

"...but if I learn the code, we can perfect the Digimon scanner based on how the electrical interferences affect software".

"Not when they are robots attacking us!"

The three of them went towards the entrance of the stadium, but then ran into some sort of invisible barrier that prevented them from getting past.

"The Digital Zone..it must already be materialized enough to not let us in".

"...I got this".

Kyoko immediately took out her portable terminal, and began hacking into the Digital Field itself. Its nature was different, but somehow her mind was able to understand and interpret it.

"...how is she doing that?"

"Well, the thing is, Kyoko is a bit...autistic. In other words, her brain is wired differently then ours" Tatsuo said as he adjusted his mask to make sure it was on properly, and the two looked at the robots coming their way. "ITs probably the reason for some of her quirks, but...it also makes her an exceptional hacker, and extremely brilliant and intelligent. That said, since her mind works differently, its possible the reason she mistook you for a girl is because her brain uses different standards for analysis".

"If its different then shouldn't she have realized I was a guy?!"

"Eh, things happen".

Yu altered his shinai into an actual sword, and cut through two of the approaching robots. However, for those two, five more took their place.

"You can do it Yu! I believe in you!" Tatsuo shouted.

"I cant fight all these robots by myself! I am not superman!"

"Go go Yu! You can do it Yu! Go go Yu!"

"How about you help?!"

That was when Tatsuo's Digivice gave out a beep.

"Lets do this, Tatsuo!"

"Right! Digital Burst! Manifest, FanBeemon!"

"...oh yeah, I should probably do that too..."

As he said that, he took out his Digivice.

"Digital Burst! Manifest, Kotemon!"

"...success. Entering Digital Field".

"Wait for us, Kyoko!"

"...two people have to stay behind to deal with robots. Its my time to shine" she replied, before stepping in with Salamon. Once she entered the Digital Zone, she found herself inside the stadium, but now Salamon could sense a powerful Digimon.

"Its coming!"

"...understood. Digital Burst: Manifest, Salamon".

Salamon fully manifested in front of her, as a massive data spike rippled across the area. The Digimon that burst through was...Gorillamon, a Champion Level Beast Digimon. She quickly used her Digivice to identify the Digimon...incidentally, neither Yu or Tatsuo had realized it had this ability yet.

"Gorillamon. Champion Level Digimon. High Resistant to physical, weak to flame, ice, electrical, and earth elemental attacks".

"...problematic".

Salamon possessed no elemental attacks that it was weak to. It had a single Holy Attribute Attack, but most of its attacks were physical. Even she had to admit, this was not the ideal situation for her...but still.

"...initiate Digi-Link" she said, as suddenly multiple holographic screens appeared in front of her filled with data. Data on the Digital Zone, data on Gorillamon, data on Salamon, and so much more. Her odds of success were...problematic. Mostly because it was at 0% in this current situation. But she didn't want to lose, and didn't want to let the guys down.

At the very least, she could stop Gorillamon from manifesting until the crowd left.

"...the concert is almost done. Keep him busy till everyone leaves".

"But its a concert! They wont leave that quickly!"

"...its our only hope".

"I want lots of delicious food after this!" Salamon shouted, as he jumped in. Gorillamon moved, but she noticed something about the way it moved.

"...left leg, injured. Weak. Focus attacks on it, might cripple it, improve odds".

"Got it!" Salamon shouted. "Happy Paw!"

"GRROOOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

As Salamon let loose an attack, Gorillamon shouted with such intensity it created a shockwave that knocked Salamon away. Gorillamon then went in and attacked them, with full force.

"...barrier complete. Raise" she muttered to herself, calmly, as a digital barrier appeared that blocked Gorillamon from attacking her and Salamon. "Applying barrier now".

Using the holographic keyboards, she was trying something new. It was not her specialty, but by analyzing the digital code in front of her, she was attempting to create programs that she could then manifest into abilities and equipment for battle. However, her specialty was analysis and code reading. She could analyze tons of data and look at programs, and easily figure them out. It also meant she could easily understand and bypass firewalls. However, she did not have the skill to code her own programs very well. That skill belonged to...

"Looks like you can use a hand".

"...Tatsuo? Shouldn't you be helping Yu-kun?"

"He can handle all the robots for a short while, but even if I was there if they keep coming we would be doomed. So, the best bet is for me to come and help you right?"

"...well, you would be more useful then Yu, that's for sure, being he is a sword baka".

FanBeemon flew by, to back up Salamon.

"So, Gorillamon huh?"

"...FanBeemon lacks elements we need also".

"Its two on one though, so it should be possible right...wait, here here, write this program this way".

"...I see, to bypass that..."

Gorillamon kept up the attacks, and the barrier quickly began to crack and fade. Simply put, they both lacked sufficient experience and ability right now. To jump into a Champion fight so soon after getting their Digimon? Disreguarding the difference between their levels, it was obvious that Gorillamon possessed far more strength then what Fangmon's champion level would be. It was an overdose of power and strength really. To be honest, it was bad luck to come across such a powerful Champion level Digimon this early.

However, it seemed their distraction worked, as Kyoto noticed that in the real world, the concert had finally ended.

"Alright! Digi-Link, activate!" Tatsuo replied as he went into full gear. Incidentally, he also got some weird old fashioned but also advanced looking pistol like thing. He also got something that was eerily like a scanner from Dragonball, that also helped him aim and target things. "...this is pretty cool, but I feel like Tatsuo got more combat skills then me somehow..."

"...can you focus on supporting those two?"

"Its too bad we cant digivolve our own Digimon yet".

Their Digimon could increase their strength by defeating other Digimon, and eventually could even Digivolve. Even if they lacked the ability to digivolve, if they had more battle experience they would be able to defeat this thing two on one in time. However...

Salamon and FanBeemon went in for another attack, only to be swiped away. The crowds were taking their sweet time dispersing, and unfortunately, the Digital Zone already was dispersing. If they didn't do something to stop this big ape, he would appear in front of a lot of defenseless people.

"Musical Dissonance!"

And then, that was when he got attacked from behind.

"Heyo friends! Did someone need some help?"

And the one standing there, with a yellow and white Digi-Watch, and a Musimon next to him, was Sola Arken. THE Sola Arken. The idol that was on stage singing and performing live a moment ago, was standing right before them.

"...did we get knocked out? Am I dreaming?"

"...even with my mask, I feel kinda nervous...I mean, sure Yu had fame, but...he is super famous!"

"Oh! Its Sola-chan!"

"I love his music!"

While the two humans were shocked, the two Digimon were practically thrilled with this development.

"Now, Resonance Beats!"

Suddenly, Sola began to play an instrument, and the sound seemed to enhance the abilities of all the Digimon there a little. That was thanks to his Digi-Link. It also helped heal some of the wounds and restore some energy, though nowhere near full. However...

"...with three people, our odds...are one hundred percent".

"Alright! Go for it!"

"Gear Sting!"

"Happy Paw!"

"Musical Dissonance!"

The three rookies attacked from all angles, and did severe combined damage to Gorillamon. It jumped and tried to attack Sola, but he and Musimon both unleashed a combination of beats that drove him back, which is when Salamon and FanBeemon went in and finished it off.

"Well, looks like that is done! Sorry to run, but we can talk later!" Sola shouted as he waved to them, before he and Musimon ran off. He had just disappeared inside a stadium full of people after all, if the staff noticed he was gone, there would be a massive panic.

"...did we just fight along side Sola Arken?"

Kyoko could only reply with a nod.

"Right...oh, Yu! We should check and make sure he is okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yu was laying down on the ground, panting from exhaustion with his shinai still in his hand. He was used to doing endurance exercises, running several miles for training, all of that. But, he did not train for continuous action against haywire robots.

As the other two arrived, they stood over him and looked down.

"You okay?"

"You left me!"

"Sorry! But you seemed skilled in combat, so I figured it would be fine!"

"It was twenty against one! Its a miracle I made it!"

"...see, he is fine. Sword bakas are like this".

"Would you stop calling me that!?"

"Besides, he has enough energy to shout".

"So...you managed to beat him?"

"Sort of, you will never believe..."

"Hey guys, I am back!" Sola shouted as he ran up to them, and then saw Yu. "Yu?"

"Sola?"

That was when the two noticed each other's Digi-Watch.

"...of course you have one as well".

Meanwhile, Sola picked Yu up all of a sudden and gave him a full on hug.

"Its been awhile! Its so nice to see you again!"

"Wait...you two know each other?"

"Of course! We are childhood friends!"

Yu meanwhile remembered something else as he said that, a hospital bed, and them laying in it with another boy.

"...yeah, we met in Pre-School".

"...seriously?"

"Seriously".

Kyoto just nodded and shrugged.

"Oh! We should totally form a group! Or a team! Or whatever it would be called! Oh, this is so awesome! Oh yeah, I am moving back here for a bit, so we will be classmates again Yu!"

"...I want to point out they might put you in a different class, but...knowing you, its going to end up with us in the same class again" Yu said with a wry smile.

"We should call ourselves...the Digi-Destined!"

"Nope, that's probably used or copywrited or something".

"Hmmm...Digimon Tamers?"

"Denied".

"Then...maybe Spirit Warriors!"

"Also Denied".

"Digimon Savers?"

"Again denied".

"Muuu….Yu, we gotta have a name! We just gotta!"

"We could go with Digital Warriors".

"Denied".

Kyoko shook her head.

"Doesn't flow well enough".

"Well excuse me for not having Sola's abundance of creativity!"

"How about...Digi-Warriors!"

"Its just a shortened..."

"I like it!"

Kyoko nodded.

"I do too!"

"Lets go with that!"

"I think its cool as well!"

Aside from Al, even the Digimon went and agreed on the name.

"Alright then! From now on, we shall be the Digi-Warriors!"

And so, as a group name was finally agreed upon, none of them had even realized yet that they were being watched.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

To Kinira. Since you used a guest review, I didn't quite know how to PM you with some questions, so here is me explaining a bit about how I took Kyoko this way. I do plan on making sure to keep all characters as true to their sheets as I can. Her competitiveness was born from her combination of Lone Wolf and Intelligence personality traits. Since she has the intelligence to know working in groups is better, even if she is Anti-Social, it would mean she would likely display it as competitiveness. As for her speaking, the reason I used a elipses in front of every sentence she spoke was to indicate she was speaking in a soft, calm voice.

Anyways, I hope you liked it, I just wanted to have good reasons to make her a part of the group and all. Plus, I think making her Tatsuo's childhood friend provided us quite a bit of humor that was great.

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! Leave some reviews with what you think, and if anyone asks a question in a review, I wil ltry to provide an answer in the following chapter (provided I dont forget. Sorry if I do)

Also, as for Dekared's review, your response was a bit confusing because it was already shown he wasn't. In Chapter 1, at the end, it was revealed he failed to fully utilize the power he was just given which resulted in him getting an injury. And in chapter 2, he failed to realize someone else thought he was a girl, he overexerted himself and aggravated his own injury, he couldn't handle the vending machine on his own, and he didn't even realize how to manifest Al at all until after Tatsuo did it first. And then, he manifested Alphamon's rookie form that was less helpful in that situation.

Gary-Stus require a character to be perfect and do everything flawlessly. Yu might be able to fight, but he failed repeatedly to escape the hospital. And aggravated his own injuries. And he didn't even learn his lesson, causing everyone else to threaten to tie him to the hospital bed.

Anyways, with that done, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Link-Start

**Chapter 4: Link-Start**

After getting home, Yu decided to start a bath for himself and wash off some of his stress and anxiety. He entered the bathroom and took off his clothes, putting them into a basket next to another full basket, which reminded him he would need to do laundry later. He undid his hair scrunchie, letting his long hair down. Now that he was naked, he went to go rinse himself off before getting in the tub.

"Ah, here! I will wash your back!"

"Ah, thanks So..la..." Yu said, realizing now Sola had followed him home and was naked with him as he started to wash his back. "Sola, why are you here?"

"Well, you see...the paparazzi and other bothersome people have been hounding my hotel room for awhile now. Furthermore, recently some weirdo fans have been sending letters from people saying how they want to "make me theirs" and other creepy things. So, I told my dad, who is also my manager, that I would be staying with you for awhile!"

"...I see".

"Plus, I am sure its a lot easier on the creator if he doesn't have to design another person's home".

"Still joking around as ever" Yu said, as they switched places. "So, I guess it will be just like the old days huh, before you went on tour and became super famous?"

"Yep! Just like how...how...Kaz-chan wanted to be" Sola mentioned, and the mood sombered a bit.

At this point, Yu tackled Sola and wrestled him to the ground, tickling him a little.

"Kaz-chan also would not want us to mope around feeling sorry for him, wouldn't he!"

After that, Yu finally got off him and sat up, letting Sola sit up as well with an innocent and cheerful smile.

"Un! Lets keep going for Kaz-chan!"

The two then went into the bath, and had a nice good soak together.

"Besides, its just like meals. Baths are better when taken with friends".

"Yeah, but if people hear about this, I feel like I am going to be hounded even more then I already am".

"You get hounded?"

"...well, admittedly I dont have droves of reporters. Generally, just one or two a day. Kendo isn't as popular as being an idol".

"Yeah, but your doing a great job! I make sure to keep track of all your matches!"

"And I make sure to download all your songs and performances".

The two high fived each other.

"Lets keep on doing great then..."

"...and achieve our dreams!"

The two of them laughed, and then they caught up about a whole bunch of things while soaking in the tub. Eventually, they got out and dried themselves off. But before heading to bed or getting dressed even, rather then going to Yu's bedroom, they went to his parent's bed and stood on it.

"Now, Sola...show me the self defense moves I started teaching you".

"Yes, sensei!"

And so, the two boys went at it and wrestled themselves to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two of them had gotten partially dressed in T shirts and boxers, and their Digimon were present.

"You two have a good sleep?"

"Yes. That battle took way more energy then the last one, so I needed time to recover".

"And I was working hard back at the concert as well, so I was already tired when that battle happened".

"I see...you two seem like a good fit".

Sola and Musimon both gave wide and cheerful smiles. ""Thanks!""

"Speaking of which, now that you are out of the hospital, don't you have school today?" Sola asked.

"Yep. Let me guess, you already transferred in right?"

"Yep! By the way, did you know the other two go to our school as well?"

"Well, its possible. After all, its not like I know every student in our school".

"So so! Lets go! Maybe we can meet up with them for lunch!"

"Sola, I am sure they have their own friends for lunch...and hold on, I still have not made our bentos yet! Or, have you finally learned how to make them properly?"

"I can!"

"A bento is not filled with only sweets and candy".

"I can not!"

"...I figured as much. Come on, you can at least help me".

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tatsuo and Kyoko were walking down the street together, on their way to school.

"So...you got any plans for lunch?"

"...zero".

"So...want to eat lunch on the roof again?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Alright then".

Yu had severely underestimated their lack of socializing as elementary schoolers.

* * *

"An-and so, he will be transferring in-into our class! Give a warm welcome for the super pop I..I mean, the new tran-transfer student, Sola Arken!"

Yu could see the sheer level of admiration the teacher alone had for Sola, being an obvious and well known Sola fan. He had tried to hide most of his Sola collectables he had scattered about his office and desk, but there was still a Sola Bobblehead by the window he had missed.

Yu didn't really feel jealous, but...perhaps a bit inadequate sometimes, when his fanbase was compared to Sola's.

Especially since various other members of his class were also pretty much adoring and fawning over him. After all, a super pop idol who reached that status at the age of ten had just walked into their classroom and was joining it.

"Nice to meet you all! Lets have fun and be friends, okay?" he said with a smile, while using the tilted head routine. Furthermore, this was not something he artificially did, it was some sort of natural phenomenon that happened naturally. ANd since it naturally happening made it extra cute, everyone was even more head over heels.

However, with his introduction done, he went past, or jumped over, a few artificially placed desks that clearly were not meant to be in those spots, and took the one right next to Yu in the back.

"Looks like we are classmates again, Yu! And we are sitting next to each other again too!""

And from that first sentence alone, the entire class, including the teacher, entered a state of shock. There were three central points that caused this shock.

1: Sola didn't use any formal or polite language when talking to Yu. He was still charming and sweet and polite, but his speech was clearly familiar.

2: "Classmates again" indicated they had already been classmates in the past. In other words, they had a history with each other. The kendo prodigy Yu, and the super boy idol Sola, had been classmates in the past.

3: Yu. Not Yu-kun. Not even Yu-chan. Just Yu. They were that familiar with each other, that not only did Sola use his name without a honorific, but Yu didn't show any signs of surprise, dislike, or resistance to it. In other words...

Without a doubt, they not only knew each other, but were great friends!

Instantly, Yu was hit with a barrage of gazes, mainly those of jealousy, disbelief, and other emotions like that.

Now granted, both boys were known for being active and energetic, so it was not a stretch to think that they could be friends. But one was a kendo and martial arts prodigy, while the other was a super boy idol. In the minds of their classmates, this absolutely did not mix.

"Yu-kun, you know Sola-kun?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. Before he went touring for the past year or so, we were in the same class and school. In fact, we were together since pre-school".

_PRESCHOOL?! THEY ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?!_

Some more angry glaring was shot his way. Who knew elementary schoolers could get like this.

"Ah...I think we may need to diffuse the situation, Yu. Otherwise, the class will never be able to focus".

"...I suppose".

"I got this" Sola said, as he grabbed Yu's hair scrunchy and pulled it off, causing his hair to fall down normally. Almost instantly, those emotions faded away as this weird pink atmosphere was created.

"Muuu...Sola, you know I dont like that" he said, which caused all of the guy's hearts to skip a beat. Meanwhile, the girls had entered a weird headspace where Female Yu and Sola were in love with each other, or were just overwhelmed by how cute they looked together. Even though they knew Yu was a boy.

"Anyways! Come on class, we need to get started!" the teacher said, getting all their attention back while Yu took the hair crunchy back and fixed his hair.

"You don't have to fix it, you know. I think its fine let down like that" Sola said with a smile. Yu could only muse himself on that. In truth, Yu's hair has always grown quickly. By the time they were in Pre-school, it was able to quickly reach shoulder length, and since his parents thought it was cute, they usually let it be long like that. However, he got mistaken as a girl a few times. And yet...

"Eh? But Yu is a boy though?"

The first person to see he was a boy without being told, or without seeing proof, was Sola. That was what sparked their initial friendship. Out of all the kids there, he and one other person saw the truth at a glance that everyone else missed.

"...hey...hey!" a girl said as she elbowed Yu to get his attention. It was a girl who sat at the desk on the other side of him, Nini Yuki. And next to her was another girl who seemed interested in the conversation, Yuri Akikama. "Why did you never mention you knew Sola-sama!"

"...no one ever asked, I guess?"

For that response, she kicked him in the leg.

"That's not good enough!"

All of a sudden, Yu and Sola's phones gave out a weird notification. Considering it was both of them...it would have to be the Digi-Detector. However, they couldn't just leave class.

And yet, in that instance, the lights in their classroom began to flicker and bug out for a moment, before going back to normal.

"Huh...I guess the school needs to rework the wiring or something".

_"No...no its far worse then that..."_

_"A Digimon is manifesting itself...in the school..."_

They were not sure if they were lucky or unlucky, for the first Digimon to appear while they are in class to be at their school. The two subtly checked the alert, and based on the readings, it was several Rookie Level Digimon. However...

There were too many eyes on them. There was no way they would be able to fool anyone and be able to sneak out of the classroom like this. It was impossible. Impossible.

And then, the school's intercom system went off.

"Excuse me. Would Arken-kun and Kurobane-kun from Class 4-B please make their way to the principal's office please?"

Yu had nearly forgotten, but Sola possessed incredible luck! More like, it was said that his charm and cuteness had made the gods of luck fall in love with him and so they bestowed upon him a fountain of good luck!

Or rather, it was such good timing, and given the situation, Yu and Sola didn't have time to question it.

"We are off, sensei!"

"Come right back when you are done!"

The two quickly left class and went into the hall. Right as they were getting out their Digivices though, a classroom door down the hall opened, and Tatsuo and Kyoko entered the hall, closing the door behind them from the 5-C classroom.

"...eh?"

"...we are this lucky?"

"We dont have time to talk about this!"

The group quickly activated their digivices, however as they activated it to have them enter the Digital Zone, the door behind Yu and Sola opened up and Nini and Yuri ran through, closing it behind them.

"We will help you..."

And they grabbed hold of Sola's hands right as the Digivices activated, and sent them into the Digital Zone.

"...find the princip..als...office?"

And thus, they were also dragged into the Digital Zone as well.

"What the...what is happening?!"

"Where are we?"

At the same time, in the hall, there was a Digimon already wounded. However, rather then being Rookie level, it was of the In-Training Level, Chicchimon. There were also other Digimon that looked small but harmless, Phascomon. That said, Yu went to draw his bamboo sword...but then remembered he had been banned from carrying it around in the classroom and casually around school.

"Here!" Sola said, tossing him a broom. He caught it to use, though it was not quite the same. Still, it would have to do.

At the same time, everyone else manifested their Digimon in front of the two, not having the time to explain things to them.

Nini immediately went over to look at and help the injured Chicchimon, though now she was not sure what to do.

"..what the...what is going on?!"

"It looks like...we have entered some sort of weird world, and are now a Digimon fight is about to happen".

"You understand what is happening, Yuri-chan?"

"Of course. I am a Digimon fan myself. I have quite the collection of modify cards also".

"Ehh? Since when? Also, what did those things".

"I think...these did…" Yu said, when suddenly something moved past him at high speed, a speed he could barely even follow, and he fell to the floor and his hair fell down as well, his hair crunchie stolen once again. Behind him was one of the Phascomon, holding it while looking tame. Furthermore, it looked like there were more of them from before.

Kyoko immediately activated her Digi-Link, and skipping through the Similar to Biomerge cutscene, once it was activated, she used her ability.

"...Phascomon. Rookie Level. Type...Demon Beast. Attribute: Virus. They might look harmless, but they are actually pretty dangerous for Rookie Level Digimon".

Meanwhile, the Chicchimon started to speak. "Save...yourselves...run...too...dangerous..."

"I wont let an innocent soul get hurt, and I definently wont run from someone who needs to be saved!" Al/Kotemon replied, bringing forth fighting spirit.

"Yeah. A swordsman will never ever give in, and an honorable one will never let innocents be hurt on his watch!"

"Lets do this, Tatsuo!"

"I am ready to roll, Kyoko!"

"As a star, I wont ever lose hope, nor will I let others! I will help, in the name of bringing cheer and smiles!"

"And I cant let some demon jerks stop the spread of wonderful music!"

Yuri nodded. "Everything will be fine, don't worry the two of you".

And so, they engaged the Phascomon. Tatsuo supported with ranged attacks, and Musimon focused on both ranged attacks and buffing allies. However, more and more Phascomon kept appearing, to the point that their numbers were at two dozen already.

"Where are they all coming from?!"

"They are weaker individually" Yu said, as he knocked another one away. "But, swarming like this is putting us at a disadvantage. And they just keep coming, without end!"

"They are fast and slippery!" Tatsuo mentioned, when one of them managed to slash him with a claw. At first, it seemed like a light wound, but...he suddenly started to lose strength, and the ability to move.

"It has paralyzing venom!" Yu warned, dodging another claw attack. However, a few all teamed up on Kyoko. Salamon moved in to block, but was totally overwhelmed and one got past him, slashing and paralyzing Kyoko next. And then, one went towards Sola, but...he countered and grabbed it, throwing it back into another Phascomon.

"Ahhh!" Nini shouted, as one of them grabber her hair. However, it was promptly kicked away by Yuri.

"They are fast, but not so tough that I cant kick them away with a kick!"

"Nice one, Yuri-chan!"

"Please...don't...bother yourself...with me".

Suddenly, at that moment, a large collection of Digimon all jumped forward to attack at once.

"Echoing Distortion!"

Musimon then blasted the lot back, but even more jumped in afterwards and attacked before he could charge up another attack.

"And now, its my turn!"

"Baby Breath!"

At that point, a new Digimon appeared and fended off the incoming Digimon. Yuri took this moment to roll up her sleeve, and reveal her own Digivice.

"You had one this whole time and you didn't mention it?"

"No wonder you were not that shocked about this situation!"

"And there is more!" she said, taking out a Digimon card. "Digi-Modify! Power, Activate!"

In that moment, her Digimon Dracomon fired another more powerful attack and pushed them back further. With this refreshing new arrival of force, it seemed their situation had improved a bit.

"...no...please...its still...too dangerous!"

"Don't you get it!" Nini shouted at Chicchimon. "No one here is so cowardly and cold hearted to leave someone in danger! I dont even have a Digimon, but I wont abandon you! Its just not right!"

"...but...if anything...I should protect you..."

"Just stop! I wont abandon you!"

And in that moment, a strange voice resounded across the room.

"Syncronization Rate Achieved. Compatibility Confirmed. Bond: Approved".

In that moment, a Digivice appeared on Nini's wrist, while Chicchimon was wrapped with a warm and wonderful energy.

"Digivolution: Accepted".

In that moment, Chicchimon somehow jumped into the air, as a field of Digi-Energy surrounded him. Three rings suddenly appeared as well, that he began to slide through.

"Chicchimon digivolves to..."

He went through the first ring, and his outer form dematerialized, leaving just an outline. As the outline passed through the second ring, it changed into an entirely new shape. And then...as it passed through the third ring...

"...Hyokomon!"

His outer layer rematerialized that fit his new form, his Rookie form. Hyokomon!"

"Incredible..."

"Sweet!"

The group of them now looked back at the swarm of Phascomon.

"With this increase in numbers..."

"...hope should be ours!"

And so, they all grouped together and launched an all out assault on the remaining Phascomon.

By the time they were done, it had taken about half an hour since the battle started, which meant...

"Oh no! The principal's office!"

And so, the group remembered what they were supposed to be doing and rushed off towards the principals office.

* * *

"Excuse me. Yu and company have arrived, along with two others".

"Send them all in".

The group entered the principals office. To say none of them had ever been here before...would be a lie.

Yu: Sent for repeatedly carrying a weapon (Bamboo Sword/Shinai) in halls and classroom when he shouldn't. If it was packed away with his things, it would be one thing, but had it out, hung on his back, or at his waist, repeatedly. Not allowed.

Kyoko: Accidentally spoke too harshly to a few students when she was just trying to give them advice.

Tatsuo: Wearing a mask in school. Several times not allowed.

Sola: Transferred in...but in the past, was sent once or twice for starting to preform while giving a report, causing disruptions in the class when he was younger.

Yuri: Sleeps or fiddles with things distractingly while learning math.

Nini: Interrupting the teacher, insulting people (called them boring), reading non-school books during class.

...in other words, they had all caused some sort of trouble in the past, and had been here before. Was it coincidence, or was everyone like this at some point?

However, as they entered, and the chair turned around, there was a woman Yu did not recognize.

"Hello, Principal Ust!"

Yes, on the desk in front of them, the name said Principal L. Ust. Suspicious.

"Ah, I guess the rest of you did not hear, but due to recent complications, I became the new principal of this school" the woman said. Her hair was long and divine, her looks were awe inspiring, and it was enough to get reactions even from elementary schoolers. Her features were also unreasonably spectacular, and she even had a massive chest that would have made her an easy supermodel. However...she then pulled Yu in and have him a big hug, stuffing his face in a place that had everyone blushing. It had taken a weird twist...

"You! What are you doing here!?"

And that was when Alphamon spoke out, and a holographic image of him in Alphamon form appeared in front of everyone.

The woman ran her finger down Yu's back in a way that made him squirm and nervous, but he was unable to escape.

"Ara ara, it appears I have been found out already".

Everyone was shocked that Alphamon had appeared suddenly in front of the principal, however...it appeared the two knew each other.

"How is it you have taken human form, and what are you doing here, Lustmon".

"""""""LUSTMON?!"""""""

"Sorry, forgive my late introduction. My true name is Lustmon, one of the Seven Digimon of Sin. But unlike five others, I am a relatively peaceful Digimon who does not plan to cause you any trouble".

"Your mere existence is trouble! You go and bewitch men and boys, practically enslaving them, and if you want something you will do whatever it takes to get it! Now, release Yu!"

"Oh, but I think he likes it".

"Actually..." Sola mentioned, pointing at Yu who was frantically squirming. "I think you are suffocating him".

At this point she finally let Yu go, and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"...I am so glad I trained to hold my breath for a long time..."

"...that's Yu for you. He does unreasonable training that somehow pays off".

"Now, tell us...why are you here, at this school, being their principal? Also, if I find out you lie to us, or are doing bad things to the "

"If your wondering if I plan to do naughty things to them...well, don't worry. I may be suggestive, embarrassing, and humiliating to these children, but I am on their side you know? In fact, do you think me calling them to this office, or not questioning why it took them thirty minutes to arrive, is some coincidence?"

"Wait, so you were giving us an excuse to deal with the Digimon?"

"Indeed. After all, I have grown to love the human world. Its full of things I lust for...full of people and objects I can use to satisfy myself" she said, looking at the three boys and winking. All of them had shivers go down their spines. "...but I don't plan on doing anything illegal, I think".

"""YOU THINK?!"""

"Rather, I am concerned with this latest development. I would very much like the city, and the world, protected, so in exchange for you letting me live how I want and accepting my existence and habits, I can use my power as principal to help ensure you are able to go to the emergence zones and deal with hostile and rogue Digimon".

Alphamon clicked his tongue. He knew that she had to know, in their current situation, they could not afford to turn down this deal. They had to accept it, or else a lot of bad things would happen. But, that would be the equivlence of putting them all at her mercy. She was whimful, and mischievous, and dangerous. Though, she was not evil...still...

"...and as an added bonus, I will tell you all I know about the five other sins who followed me here, who unlike me and Ku-kun" she said, as she opened a closet and a boy, wearing a zipped up vest and shorts only without any shoes, fell out as a tarp fell over half of his body. "Who are totally peaceful and safe".

"...why did you have a boy in your closet?"

"Because I thought it would be disruptive if he slept while in plain view".

Alphamon nodded. "I see, so that is Slothmon huh?"

"Indeed. You see, there are seven of us in total. Lustmon, Slothmon, Wraithmon, Greedmon, Pridemon, Envymon, and Gluttonmon".

"Indeed. They were known as trouble makers in the Digital World. Slothmon would usually just be a burden and sleep in places inconvienent for the rest of us. Lustmon would entice and manipulate people, but also caused Digimon to fight over her which caused all sorts of trouble. I suppose, thinking about it, those two were the least problematic. But the other five...Gluttonmon nearly caused multiple Digimon villages to starve, took whatever he wanted, and was a real big about it. Wraithmon always got angry over little things. Even to other hotheads, he was a hothead. He ended up picking a lot of fights, causing chaos in various towns and cities, and caused all sorts of issues. Greedmon believed everything should belong to him. He pronounced himself King of the Digital World, and tried to subjugate entire areas. He was always taking what wasn't his. Houses, furniture, vehicles, tools, clothes, food, toys, underwear, forests, and such..."

"Wait...I know there were a lot of other dangerous and weird things in there, but I cant help but notice you just said he had the power to take forests".

"Indeed".

The others also found that level of power concerning.

"Pridemon believed he was better then everyone, the apex Digimon, and subsequently also tried to take over the Digital World, causing a whole lot of chaos as he conquered entire regions. And Envymon...she always wanted what other people had rightfully earned and maintained. Homes, power, ranks, luxuries. She stole from a lot of people, and hurt a lot of people when things didn't go her way...she was really a brat".

"So basically, what you are telling us is that in addition to helping us out with school excuses, you will also give us intel on the five sins that will be the most problematic in our world?"

"Yes. I think this is reasonable, don't you agree, Yu-chi".

Yu felt another shiver, but the other boys also felt concerned.

"It seems you have some reason...however, know your limits, Lustmon. Yu's wellbeing, including his mental wellbeing, are of my concern as well. Should you do anything that would give him any trauma at all, you will be cut down. For that matter, any harm of trauma that comes to any of these students because of you will offer you that fate as well".

In that moment, an overwhelming and oppressive aura could be felt from Alphamon. Of course, while it felt real to everyone else, only Alphamon knew the truth. He still had not recovered enough of his energy. Lustmon currently surpassed his power and ability by leaps and bounds. She was Ultimate Level, at least. But...he was still a member of the Royal Knights. If he used this aura now, she would think twice about going too far, at the very least.

"Very well".

"...good morning, Alphamon" Slothmon said as he raised his human form. Even though he was laying down and barely looked alive.

"Ara ara...you are finally awake, Ku-chan".

"Ku-chan?"

"I made sure to give you a human name and properly register you at this school. Kunchan Sansama, or Ku-chan or Ku-kun".

"...thank you".

_Hold on...isn't that name is a combination of honorrifics? There was no effort in that at all!_

"Anyways, the others I am gathering more reliable data for, but...I do have a lead on the Sin of Greed. It appears lately, someone has had an unusual winning streak in a certain gambling casino, but with electronic machines that show no signs of malfunction, hacking, or such, as if its only acting especially lucky when he is there. Given its Greedmon, stocking up on money makes sense right?"

"Hold on" Yu said, raising his hand. "We are minors. We cant go into casinos".

"If it was a legal casino, maybe...but the one I am speaking of is an underground illegal casino. Minors go there all the time to gamble. That said...you may want to get stronger first. Because all of the Sin Digimon, are of Ultimate Level. And you cant count on Kunkun to help you, its rather unreliable to ask him to do anything. Besides, as a teacher now, I have to insist on you getting stronger personally. Not just your Digimon, but as humans you should get stronger too. That said...I do believe a sports festival is coming up. Perhaps, in addition to training for that, the sports festival itself can be used for training".

"Tsk...you...you are really pushing it".

"No...you see, if you fail, I will just have to punish you all...per-son-al-ly…so, try and succeed!"

With that said, and not wanting to interact with this person any longer, the group left.

"Alphamon, why is she so creepy?"

"She is Lustmon. Her lust is unending. Frankly speaking, she is the creepiest of the Seven Sin Digimon".

"So is she seriously attracted to those three?"

"No. This is all a game to her. Remember, Digimon are data. When we get destroyed, our data just goes and reconfigures itself and we resurrect. In that sense, all Digimon are immortal. So, she sees this as a way to have fun, and kill some time".

"Still, looks like we have a lot of work ahead".

"Well...I am more concerned with how long they have been here. I was wondering why I had not heard about their antics in recent times...so they had come here, to this world. Those seven troublemakers".

"Says one of the Digimon of the famous Seven Troublemakers".

"Seven? But there are only six of you".

"Yeah...there is one more...he kinda got in trouble for lightning some wicked fireworks on top of the school building though".

"Oh yeah...the final big troublemaker of our school, Kanji Nakamura".

"What if he got a Digimon too...nah, there is no way right?"

"Yeah, that would be too weird".

* * *

Kenji meanwhile, was sitting in his room, looking at the strange new watch like thing on his Wrist. A dark red crimson color, as he then looked at a pair of eyes sitting across from him in the dark closet.

"...guess I will be going back to school tomorrow...gotta figure something out..."

* * *

And here are some more review responses:

Roggi, in the interest of having them all be at the same school, your character will be twelve. Otherwise he would be middle school age, so its easier if they all go to the same school.

Kinara, from what I understand, Autism is more of a spectrum (iv heard people call it the Autistic Spectrum), and I also know a few people who were autistic but acted differently then that, and from each other. So im inclined to think that there are just various different ways they can act and how it effects them.

Shadowwolf, indeed he is. Indeed he is. But now we have some non-hostile Digimon. Granted, those two are also trouble makers.

We got quite the posse now! But how will they handle the upcoming challenges? Sounds like people might need to learn how to Digivolve, and fast!

...but I feel like there is something everyone has forgotten about for now...fufufufufu….


	5. Chapter 5: Digital Growth

**Chapter 5: Digital Growth**

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you are wondering how I decide what to update and when, its when I have the time, and when I feel inspired towards a certain story. Because of that, my updates may be irregular. Sometimes one story will be updated quicker then others, other times those other stories will be updated more then that one. I find that this way helps me produce the best quality of writing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room inside of some unknown location, there were people hard at work. A man with a cigarette watched from his high office down at the room, which had a holographic globe projection, lots of people at computers, and various other displays and devices. After all, this was the room of the DSD, or Digital Security Department. And right now, they were in crisis mode.

"Tell me, what do we know of these irregular power anomalies?"

"Currently unknown, but it seems like there is a spike in electrical draw in those strange moments that we cannot account for, and then they just suddenly disappear soon after. The amount of time is different with each one".

"ANd the connection to the reported creature sightings?"

"We have confirmations of strange creatures around those electrical sightings. So far, our agents have gotten a visual on various different types of creatures. On occasion, there is no confirmed appearance of a creature though".

"Alright, theories then. I want them, the lot of them".

"It started as a joke, but given the sheer amount of times both factors have been reported at the areas, its...aliens. Sir. Aliens that have decided to take forms based on our media".

"What do you mean?" the man asked, getting far more interested.

"What I mean is...we have confirmed almost all appearances match those of the Digimon Card Game".

_...I see...I suppose it couldn't be helped, but it appears even those with lower clearance are starting to learn the truth. We have managed to keep it under wraps for now, but...it appears that more and more people are learning of these Digimon..._

The man simply noded, an indication to keep investigating, and then he went back into his office and looked at the reports.

So far, all attempts to create some sort of connection to the Digimon, whether to tame them, or communicate with them, or such, has not gone very well. They had managed to imprison some at the very least, but that was all they managed to do so far. Nothing meaningful...and yet...

He brought up a security image photo, of a child with green hair. Yu Kurobane. There was also a photo of the Digiwatch, or Digivice, that Yu had, and of course the Digimon partner. They only had the name thanks to hospital records. There were others as well, but they had even less information on them collected as of yet. After all, he had to be careful not to leave a trace of his investigation along the normal channels, or anything that would show up in the logs.

"I must find out more about this girl..." he said, unaware yet that Yu was a boy. And then, he brought up files for a Special Forces team. "...by any means necessary".

* * *

"Achoo" Yu sneezed as they were getting ready for the Sports festival. They had to get stronger after all, if they wanted to defeat stronger enemies. Yu understood that very well. The fact is, three of them working together barely defeated a Champion Level Digimon. And these guys were a stage above, at Ultimate. Furthermore, after the battle, the three had basically used all their energy and were pretty spent, with Sola being the least exhausted for joining the battle late. And then, they had to deal with the swarm at school the other day.

Simply put, it was a bad situation they were in.

"Are you catching a cold, Yu?" Sola asked.

"Maybe someone is talking about him" Tatsuo mentioned.

The three of them had just finished getting changed into their gym clothes, and were now heading out.

"I am fine, but we better get everything ready so we can really go at it".

"I will go get the juice!" Sola announced, happy.

"And I will get the bentos" Tatsuo added, also running off.

"Alright, then I will do some stretching since my event is first" Yu said, as he started to fix his hair while walking towards the area where their team would be. Unfortunately, as he turned the corner, he ended up running into something, as everything fell apart and he heard a snap and some clattering.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" a boy said, as he looked over at the mess of orange safety cones, and then back at Yu. Then for some reason he seemed really embarrassed.

That boy known as Kanji Nakamura noticed Yu, but unfortunately...Yu's hair was down. As such...he completely thought Yu was a cute girl. Furthermore, even though Yu was trained at kendo, it wasn't like he could not feel pain. He was good at enduring pain, and minor hits probably wouldn't bother him, but this had the force of two people walking with zero anticipation with impact, followed by having a bunch of orange cones fall on him. As a result...

"...owwww…."

It hurt a little as he rubbed his head. Unfortunately, not to his knowledge, it made him look cuter. And if he did know, he would be really ticked off. After all, he wanted to be seen as the Cool Samurai. That did not include looking cute.

"...ah, sorry" he said, a bit silently and tough. Something about _her_ was charming to him. Even though, by all looks and appearance, he was kind of like a thug. A twelve year old thug, but a thug none the less. In a way though, he was Yu's opposite to that reguard. Yu had a small and petit, girlish frame, so rather then trying to futily build muscle mass as his focus, he focused on skill, speed, and precision instead, with still some work in strength. But Kanji had focused more on pure, raw strength.

However, he did have one thing that was troubling him. Maybe in part of his appearance, but...he had never spoken to a "girl" before. And as such, he was not quite sure what he was feeling at the current moment.

Even if it was because of a misunderstanding.

Still, this was a chance for him. It seemed like this person had not realized who he was, so this was his chance to make a first impression that made him not appear like a thug.

"Ah, do you need help?" he said kindly, holding out his hand to help Yu up.

"Thanks" Yu said, standing up and then noticing something in his hand. He must have stretched out his hand a lot, because it had broken the elastic of his hairband, which meant his hair was fully down. At that, he ended up blushing from being embarrassed, as he realized what he was probably seen as.

Kanji, who saw this, became embarrassed because he thought Yu was blushing for a totally different reason.

As such, it make this really awkward atmosphere, which was saved when an announcement went over the whole school, telling all the classes to go to their starting points.

"Ah, gotta go" Yu said, immediately running off.

"Ah, my name is Nakamura! Kanji Nakamura! Sorry, it was nice to meet you!" he shouted back as Yu headed off and around a corner.

_Damn it damn it damn it! That was my only hairband! This is terrible!_

And as a result of not having any spares, Yu was also rather upset. Partly with himself for not bringing more spares.

* * *

"Ah...Yu, your hair is down" Sola mentioned, as Yu joined Sola and the others. He took off his shoes as he got onto the picnic blanket like everyone else, and sat down with them all. Yu then showed him the broken hair band, with some teary eyes.

Tatsuo looked over, and immediately became flush as well. _He is a boy he is a boy he is a boy...eek?! Why did I feel a shiver down my spine!?_

"...Yu-kun, are you trying to build a Boy Love Harem? I wont let you deceive Tatsuo" Kyoka mentioned as she moved right in front of Yu. At those words, Yu received much psychological damage.

"I am not! I dont even think that's a thing!"

"...you already have Sola-kun, isn't that enough?"

"I am not! Sola is just my childhood friend!"

"...so you are doing it unintentionally? I suppose planning long term things is difficult for a sword baka who only thinks of swords".

"I am not a sword baka! Also, you are in a different class then us, so go back to them!"

"...fine then. Nini-chan, Yuri-chan, its up to you to stop him from monopolizing..." Kyoko started to say, when she realized Nini was totally captivated with Sola. Then again, she was the leader and founder of the Sola Fan Club for this school, had secret posters of him in casual wear, sleepwear, swimsuits, and even a few...well, you get the idea. And Yuri was in there too. "...I guess I will have to take a risk...for now..."

"There is no risk!"

With that bit of comedy out of the way, it looked like the events were about to start. Little did they know...this was going to be far from normal.

"...are you sure this is a good idea? Alphamon might kill you for real this time" Kenchan, or rather, Slothmon replied.

"Now now Kenchan, you should go and be with your new classmates and be all cute, okay?"

"...fine..."

"Yay!"

And so, the first event began...the Bread Eating Race. The goal was simple. Race around the track, jump and catch bread with mouth, make it to finish line without dropping it. If you manage to eat it in the process, that is acceptable too, but no choking. Choking gets you disqualified. Probably why the bread is made really easy to eat.

The competitors were...Yu, Nina, and Kenchan. Wait, hold on...

"...is he really competing?"

The boy looked totally tired and barely awake, though he was also an Ultimate Level Digimon. Would this really be fine?"

And then...the race began!

Yu and Nina started off well enough, but Kenchan...or rather, Slothmon, quickly set a pace ahead of them. However...there was something weird going on. It looked like the audience...was being mesmerized.

At that point, Yu and Nina heard a voice in their heads.

"Ah yes, I am using my abilities so that no one notices anything strange. I did mention it right? That this was training? So I made sure to set up some obstacles".

"Eh?

At this point, with everyone else under Lustmon's spell, two giant turrets came out of the school grounds.

"EH?! HOW DID SHE SET THAT UP?!"

Alphamon realized the truth immediately though.

"She has partially turned this place into a Digital Zone, making it easier to manipulate. And its helping with the Mesmer" he replied, as the cannons fired some sort of weird goop at them. It hit them both dead on since they were surprised, but it didn't seem to do much...at first...

And then, their clothes started to dissolve.

"Ah, dont worry. No one will really register it due to the Mesmer! And everything will go back to normal after each event. But I needed to motivate you somehow, and if I included actual physical injury of that level, Ally-poo would kill me for sure".

"I still might kill her for that nickname".

"So if you want to be restored, better finish the race and win! Im not sure what might happen if you lose to Kenchan…"

As embarrassing as it was, this lit a fire under their eyes.

"Digital Link, Activate!"

"Digital Link, Activate!"

And so, the two used their Digital Link to increase their abilities. Nini was only a little, but Yu's Link increased his physical abilities by quite a bit. Perhaps because of his spirit, to want to fight himself, and not leave the fighting to someone else and just standing behind them. And so, the two rushed forward...and Yu sprang into the lead, getting the bread and getting ahead of Kenchan.

At this point, he twitched a little as he remembered something he was told.

"Remember Kenchan! The more you win, the more I will let you sleep for the next week!"

"...gotta win".

"Gotta win!"

And so, the two passed the line at the same time...and in that moment, everything restored itself to normal.

"And the winner is…"

There was heavy anticipation.

"It was a tie!"

"...that means, we both won right?"

"...probably".

Yu could help but chuckle a bit at that as he smiled with joy, as Nini finally crossed the line.

"...you are both...way too...fast..."

But meanwhile, the class that was a grade above them looked over at the group. Including Kanji, who saw the sweat coming off of Yu as he, or in his eyes still she, had won the race with a tie. Of course, Kanji and Kyoko both would never be facing Yu's class, because they were in different grade levels.

"Ooooh, it looks like the thug is sizing up another victim".

"Shut up! Dont call me a thug!" Kanji replied, glaring at him.

"...then you shouldn't shout and act like a thug" Kyoko replied to him, dealing him heavy psychological damage. It was the famous Kyoko Mental Attack Statement, a powerful move she possessed that allowed her to directly damage and hurt a person mentally with a remark that she believed was true, and was often true or at least supported by evidence.

And so, the next contest was...a balancing contest. As for the contestants...

Lustmon, who was smiling as she watched, smiled. She loved seeing them all, running around, being passionate. Desiring victory. But it had to be satisfying...a true challenge.

"Let us see how you handle this..."

The next challenge was a balance beam race. Someone had to walk over from one side to the other without losing their balance. And what was underneath was...a pit of mud!

_If its like the last challenge...it might be more then mud..._ Yuri thought, a bit nervous, but she decided to give it her all. But that was when he noticed one of her classmates who was competing against her...he had this weird aura around him, like a Digimon that just emerged, or someone using a Digi-Link. _I see...so it wont be so straightforward huh...Digi-Link, Activate!_

She activated her own Digi-Link, and got onto the beam. It was not just her through, but that other student seemed perfectly fine, while a few others were not so much.

"And...begin!" the Principal declared, as a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and hit them. Yuri did all she could to keep her footing, while the enhanced opponent not only kept his footing, but started to walk! And so, she had to press on, but the wind kept coming back. If it was constant, she could adapt better, but it was in and out. It was seriously tough. Still, she had to keep going...and push her limits!

_Yes, that is right. You will all only be able to improve and Digivolve if I push your limits, emotional and physical. You all have a lot of weaknesses. For example, Yu is his appearance. Right now, he is actually suffering quite a bit in a performance drop. After all, if he stands out as he is right now, people will remember him for his more girly image rather then his samurai image. Or rather, its his own body that his weakness. But I suppose, the others don't know about that yet...except maybe Sola...as for Yuri, she has a few herself like Yu, but perhaps one of her big ones is...an inability to focus. Add to the fact she doesn't like cold weather, like the cold wind I created, and..._

Indeed, Yuri was not really pleasant or comfortable, and it was hurting her ability to do this. Not to mention she was not always the best at focusing, which hurt her further. All of this was resulting in critical damage dealt to her mind...

_"Hold on, Yuri-chan!"_ Dracomon said in her mind. _"Remember! This is something you have to overcome! Overcome your weaknesses to win! You can do it! I believe in you!"_

Dracomon's words lit a fire in her. She didn't want to lose...she didn't want to give up. But she always felt so inadequate...

And then, it was Sola who spoke up.

"You can do it, Yuri-chan! Remember this?"

And then, in that moment, Sola started to sing one of his hit songs, "Rays of Hope".

And the worried and nervous look in her eyes changed as her forehead went down, and her eyes changed into one of fierceness.

_I can do this!_

And so, she began...to run. This shocked everyone, including Yu who had been training himself to run along thin lines like a balance beam. However, as skilled as he was, or even if he was a natural genius, it was not something he had picked up yet. And yet...Yuri was doing it so brilliantly. Even leaving out her Digi-Link...

Of course, had he said this out loud, the others would have commented on why he needed such a skill, but thats for another time.

She surpassed the enhanced student, and went forward to victory.

"Nice one Sola" Yu said as Sola finished his song.

"Thanks, but...I think we could use a bit more space and fresh air" Sola mentioned, as the crowds were now cheering for him. "I should...probably avoid doing that".

_Ah yes, Sola..._ Lustmon thought, looking at him. _A real talented and super popular cutie, of if only I could just get my hands on him and make him all mine...but Alphamon would probably kill me where I stood. Out of everyone though, he is the most balanced. Yu has high attack power, and his defensive power is also pretty good...but in video game terms, while he has high resistances he has low HP. Its thanks to his counter attacks and diversions that he can last so long, as well as his skill. Furthermore, he lacks many options aside from direct attacks. I am aware he has been trying to learn, but...direct attacks are his only viable option. Meanwhile, Kyoko lacks any real offense or defense, but can use intelligence and adaptability to manipulate the battlefield. Tatsuo lacks offensive capabilities, but seems to be capable of inflicting debuffs and status afflictions. And then there is Nini. Unlike Yu, who specializes in close range attacks and combat, her abilities, especially in regards to her Digi-Link, are meant for long ranged support. If she learned how to use that, she would become formidable. Furthermore, Nini has remarkable mental strength like Sola. You wont be able to mentally startle her as easily with anything, and her defenses are pretty good as a result. However, she lacks true raw power, and is more focused on accuracy. She needs to really step up her raw strength and ability, as its the lowest out of all of them. And then, there is Yuri. Unlike Nini, her mental strength is not so great. But her resolve can be, and because of that, she can manifest great power. She cant quite fully utilize it, but once she can, she will be exceptional, especially if she can manifest oneo f her truest abilities._

_But Sola...Sola has his singing, his charm. He is balanced, exceptionally so. However, as a result...his weakness is also obvious. And its pathological tendency could result in him getting his whole team in a lot of trouble...it something that needs to be addressed. Even if I have to push things a bit..._

And so, the next thing was up...it was...a scavenger hunt. Everyone had to find three objects from among the crowd, and get them. The first to win gets the prize. And this time, Sola was up.

"...well, this is in the bag" Dracomon replied through the digivice, staying hidden from other humans.

"Its true. Everyone would freely give Sola what he needs to win. No contest".

"...yeah...maybe..." Yu said, unconvinced. So far, it seems like each of their weaknesses was being attacked. Yu knew all too well his issues with his own body. He was trying to work past it, but...for the slime to dissolve his clothes in front of everyone had been embarrassing enough alone. Of course, no one would notice or remember, but...still...

Yuri's weaknesses had also been attacked. And Nini had to push herself to get into a good spot in the race, lacking the raw power.

"...are you saying..."

"Yeah, Lustmon is using the event to test us. And make us face our weaknesses. It seems that she thinks only by doing that, will we be able to Digivolve into Champion, and get stronger with our Digi-Links".

"...I know you dont like being called cute...and uhh...I did try to look away...but what she did to you...you dont seem like you have much mental weakness..." Nini started, chatting away. "Yu...I mean, I know you dont like being called a girl but...is there something you are not telling us?"

"Yu?" Alphamon asked.

Yu stayed silent for a moment, but he tried to open his mouth to speak. However...it was like he was choking on his own tongue...

"Sorry, you dont have to answer now..." Nini replied. It seemed...Yu might have a bit more of a complicated backstory to him then they had thought. All he could think about was that one day...that one day when he heard the news about himself. He couldn't help but clutch his hair as he did.

And meanwhile, the event had begun! Sola took his first card at random, and...he became shocked by what was asked of him. It caused him to panic in that moment...about how he should proceed...

His card read "A bully". In other words, he had to find someone who did not help others, but hurt them or pushed them around at least.

"Sola!" a young Yu asked him once. "Don't you think that you are too nice, sharing food like that? You gotta stand up for yourself!"

"But...it makes me happy that everything is resolved so peacefully, don't you think? Besides, I was smart to bring some extra, and you will share some with me right?"

"Ahhhh….you are right...but, you need to be more realistic!"

"Optamisum is more fun!"

"...its optimism".

Sola couldn't help but think back to that, while Yu watched in worry.

"As I thought, she made it a tough one for him".

"What do you mean?"

"Sola is all about hope and cheer right? More then likely, the request in that card...would make someone ashamed" Yu said in worry. "Or, it could be bad for someone, or hurt them in some way. Sola...Sola is incapable of doing things that would produce negativity like that. He can fight against evil and rampaging Digimon, sure. But...if his card were to ask him to bring something, or someone, but it was a negative word, like Bully or Thief or Scoundrel, if it required him to shame another person like that..."

"His natural impulse is to help others and spread light. He cant do something that would make someone sad or depressed like that. Not in these circumstances at least".

"In other words, Sola's challenge...is to overcome his pathological mindset. Its dirty, and horrible. Sola...is fine the way he is!"

Meanwhile, up on the balcony where Lustmon and Slothmon were watching now, Kenchan sighed.

"...it was too much".

"Now now...there is a second reason for doing this..."

"...oh...I see..."

Yu meanwhile was stressing out. He didn't want to think what Lustmon's punishment might be if they lost. "Please Sola...win..."

And then...in that moment...someone walked by and headed onto the field, and right up to Sola.

"There. You got me" Kanji mentioned. "It says bully right?"

"Ahhh...ummm….yay! I found it!"

Sola totally went with the flow. As for everyone else, there was some shock, but the fact that Sola got something like that in that way got everyone really happy. As for how Kanji knew, part of his punishment was to help set up the events for this day. That was why he was carrying cones earlier, when he ran into Yu. And when he overheard Yu worried about Sola and something about a card choice, he couldn't help but step in a little, to show he was not a thug but actually generous. Plus, he found it strange that he was asked to sort the cards and that he saw one of them said Bully.

Sola, who didn't have to go against his beliefs, was very happy that Kanji came to help him, and offered him a smile. Kanji couldn't help but feel a bit illuminated by that, if only a little. He didn't like being seen as a thug, and he definently didn't think he was one, but if other people's perceptions were brought into play, then it would make sense. In the first place, its one's perception what a bully even was, or who counted as one.

If Sola wasn't a boy, Kanji might have been even more charmed by it.

Sola then flipped over the next card, and saw what it was. Wheelchair. Sola twitched a little once again. Kanji just sighed, picked up Sola and put him in his back, and went over to some old guy and wheeled him out of there. Afterwards, the final object was...underwear.

"...I think there was something wrong with this shuffling" Kanji mentioned, ignoring the fact he was the one who shuffled them. However, Sola did the brave thing, pulled down his own pants, and used his own underwear for the final piece.

With Sola having won, thanks to Kanji coming in and sort of strong arming everything, he took Sola back to his area.

"Ahh...thanks for earlier, Kanji-sempai" Yu replied to him, making him feel a bit of a chill.

"Ah...no problem...sorry about running into you earlier, girl..."

"My name is Yu" he replied. "And I am a boy".

And just like that, Kanji became very confused. He pretty much collapsed on the spot, and sulked right there.

"No way...that's not right...you are too cute to be a boy".

And thus, he said words that delivered heavy psychological damage to Yu, causing him to curl up in a ball and sulk as well, with Sola comforting him.

"...how...is that even possible..."

"I feel your pain" Tatsuo said, who understood completely. "Yu's body isn't normal at all".

Meanwhile, Nini and Yuri avoided joining this conversation all together...for good reason. Rather, they remembered back when they all ended up in the same class. They had accidentally mistaken Yu for a girl too, because some jerk had stolen his hairband on his first day, and thinking he was about to enter the wrong room, ended up dragging him into the girls changing room along with some other girls and help him get changed...

_...its totally not fair..._

_...it really isn't..._

"...I wish...my hairband didn't break" Yu said, crying.

Lustmon looked down at the group, and wondered how Alphamon was going to consider reacting. Well, there was no way he should have realized she had secretly made Yu's hairband snap on purpose in that moment.

"...what about the others? The Sports Festival is almost over, yet you have not tested everyone yet".

"Well, its hard to fit everyone into a single event after all. And really hard to make all the events tests. Besides...those two have already started their tests anyways".

She thought back, on how Kyoko and Tatsuo had fought against that Champion Level Digimon. They didn't know she had been watching, but she saw it all. Kyoko would be best challenged academically, not through a sports Festival. And Tatsuo...he could be challanaged, but its not quite the right setting for him. But at the same time, the two had already started their growth. So instead of needing a push, it would be best for them to see and learn about others. To be there for their friends, and understand relationships and how people act. And by seeing the growth of their friends and allies, and the challenges they would need to overcome, they would grow themselves in return.

"Everyone has their own methods, their own areas and times to push and prod".

"...you are surprisingly more caring then I thought. But, there is still..."

"Yeah...I know...but, I was able to find a lure for this last bit".

In the meantime, as everyone got back together at the end of the Sports Festival, suddenly their Digivices all began to beep. At the same time, so did everyone's Digi-Detector App. But it was at that time, that Kanji noticed everyone else's Digivice, and everyone else noticed his own.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

And then, they were all suddenly pulled into the Digital Zone.

"What the...what is going on?!"

At this point, they heard a massive growl, and looked over. It was there they saw DarkGrowlmon, a Champion Level and a pretty high powered one that. Everyone quickly manifested their Digimon, including Kanji, who manifested Vorvomon. Immediately, DarkGrowlmon let loose a powerful dark blast at them all.

"Analysis confirmed. Producing Light Barrier" Kyoko replied, having already activated her Digi-Link.

"This guy is strong…"

"Come on...there are seven of us, and only one of him. If we combine our attacks, this should be easy!"

They all looked at each other, and understanding the crisis, nodded at each other and decided to work together. And so, they all activated their Digi-Bonds, and had their Digimon attack at full power with their help. And of course...seven on one, even if it was rookies versus a Champion? Everyone should know by now how this fight goes down.

And yet, not a single one of them had yet realized. That there was someone else watching them as well.

* * *

After everything that happened today, Yu was a bit happy to finally be home. That said, there was also something he felt he had to look at again. Holding a piece of paper in his hand, he stared at its contents, before crumpling it up.

"I wont let that stop me. I will surpass it, and I will keep working towards my goals" Yu said to himself, as he heard Sola's voice telling him the bath was ready. "I wont let something so trivial define who I am".


	6. Chapter 6: Conflicting Sides

Sorry for the delay, but I had some summer stuff going on that kept me busy and then classes came up! But here I am, back again!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conflicting Sides**

"Please! Please! I don't want to talk about that anymore! I don't want to think about that person! Just stop...please stop!" the man frantically yelled in a panic, clearly traumatized and making it difficult for him to be questioned by the police. Rather, they were trying to question him about the incident with Yu Kurobane over a week ago, but they were getting nowhere. His words were frantic and unintelligible, and he wasn't giving any useful information. It was like part of his sanity had eroded.

"I don't think we will get anything good or significant out of him" one man in a military uniform said as they looked into the interrogation room from the observation room. Beside him was a woman who also looked military. wearing a military uniform and everything. "It appears he knows nothing of the strange occurances that have been happening in the city, and his memory is too fragmented to remembered what happened at the epicenter".

"So, we only have a name to go with. The girl, Yu Kurobane".

"What about the hospital records?"

"Although they remembered her name, and kept their eyes on her, there was another strange power surge at the hospital, and as a result, her patient data was completely deleted. All we have is that she has green hair, and is quite rebellious. Apparently she didn't wear any girl clothing, or acted like a girl at all".

"Hmmm...between that behavior, and that hair color, we should be able to find her easily".

"Well, we do know of a Yu Kurobane already...however, that one is a boy according to his records".

"So a different person then...unless, they were mistaken?"

"Maybe...should we investigate?"

The two decided to move onwards, leaving the observation room and heading towards the exit, when they ran into someone they did not expect.

"Well now, if it isn't Aki-kun?"

The two looked down at the young boy who stood there, not flinching or being intimidated by their presence.

"Hello Criminal...or should I call you Director of the JSDF's Special Research Division?"

"Ooooh….you have quite the attitude, boyo".

"Says the arrogant one, Reaper".

"...come on you two, this is a police station, not a debate hall. We have to get going".

Aki watched them leave, and then he heard his phone ding. He took it out and checked the notifications.

"So, it looks like the rumors are true after all".

* * *

"...so, what is the plan exactly?" Yu asked as they looked at the map of the area where Greedmon supposedly was. "Even if they will let us in, I feel like a bunch of elementrary schoolers would stand out...especially Sola".

"Its a good question. How do we infiltrate this place anyways?"

"We could just break in and cause a bunch of chaos".

"...I could hack into the system and we could investigate remotely".

"We could try getting spyware onto the phones of the people who go in there and investigate that way".

"...none of those sound particularly viable...so, infiltration really is the only route, huh?"

"Hold on. I bet if Yu dressed up as a girl he could distra…"

"Absolutely denied, Yuri-chan".

"Awww...but it would totally work".

Aside from Sola, the other boys knew deep down it absolutely would work, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Hmmm...our biggest obstacle is the opponents strength. We absolutely cannot go in there without all of us. We will need all of our power to stand a chance against this foe".

"So, we need an infiltration route that gets everyone into an illegal casino that the cops have not been able to shut down yet..."

"...wait, hold on. Maybe that is it..."

* * *

And so, a few hours later, there was a large commotion going on in the casino. At the center of it, there was one person, an older male in his mid fourties maybe, at one of the tables. However, it certainly was not his looks that was attracting attention, but his luck.

That was because, in the last few days, he came in with about one thousand, and currently had over five million.

No one could see any method he was using to cheat, and a lot of people were looking for it. However, to their observations, this was pure luck he was using.

And in that commotion, Yu and the others were able to sneak in easily. In fact, security and staff were super nice to them even, offering them drinks, food, and such. And why was that? It was because each and every one of them was equipped with a camera, pointed at Greedmon.

Yes, their cover story was that they were hired by an anonymous client to investigate how he was cheating. Using children to spy was nothing new, especially for this casino. If anything, it stopped their customers from trying to rip them off as much. Because of that, they blended in perfectly. Hell, they were not even the only kids there with video cameras. There were like twenty other normal kids, scattered across the casino, doing the same thing they were. At least from what they could see. For an underground casino, it was lavish and nice, and really big. They were probably paying the police off or something like that.

Incidentally, they had all changed their styles and such a little so they would not be recognized outside of this place, or be recognized either. Some had done a quick dye of their hair, something that they could wash out later. Yu still refused to dress as a girl, but he had his hair down begrudgingly. Even though he was dressed in boy's clothes, a few people still refered to him as a girl which annoyed him.

"So, have we confirmed anything yet?"

"If I had to guess, since not a single person has yet to spot how he is cheating, and since I seriously doubt Greedmon is playing honestly, he is likely using his Digimon powers to cheat somehow. He might be transforming the cards when he touches them while they are face down, or something like that".

"Have we even confirmed that it is Greedmon?"

Alphamon looked at him from the Digiwatch.

"I cant tell...but there is a strange presence here. Granted, we cant really trust anything Lustmon tells us, but...given the amount of money he is accumulating, its possible. Still, I wonder if he is holding himself back? He never knew this kind of restraint in the Digital World...has he weakened?"

"...he went from one thousand to five million. That is restraint?"

"There are seven of us and one of him, but I still feel like we are at a Disadvantage".

"Ouuu….whatcha talkin about?" a boy asked Yu from behind as he walked up to him, holding his own video camera. "Ahh, you are after Gold-san, huh?"

Yu turned to look at the boy, who just smiled at him. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, with a bit of a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah...he sure has been winning a lot huh. Hired to find out how he was doing it?"

Something about the boy seemed familiar to Yu...but he couldn't quite place it.

"Come on, boy to boy here. Tell me what you have seen so far? Anything interesting? You seem more observant then that camera there".

"Ummm….sorry, nothing yet" Yu said, feeling as if something might be off.

"I see...well, let me know if that changes!" the boy replied, walking off again. "Oh, and be careful! You never know when things might get rough here, so you might want to leave soon".

"...I would be careful around that one. He is not normal" Alphamon said after the boy had left.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...err..."

"Al?"

"...he reffered to you as a boy...with your hair down".

That was when it hit Yu, he did refer to him as a boy. He was able to tell he was a boy. Everyone always made that mistake at the start...but he didn't.

"So either he already knew who I was, or he is extremely perceptive".

"And that's not the only odd thing...Yu, there are several armed men in here that are not a part of security".

"...I was noticing that as well. Think they are private security for the guests? Maybe a hit team to take out Greedmon for winning so much? Revenge?"

"MAybe, although they seem almost...military".

"Military...wait, hold on..."

Yu immediately opened communications back up with the others.

"Tatsuo-kun. That program we use to track Digimon Disturbances...the electrical disturbances themselves are not much right? Like, you only noticed because of experience?"

"Yeah. I only figured it out thanks to that...though, it might be possible that larger distortions might attract attention from others. Why?"

"Al...that boy, you dont think maybe that was a subtle warning, do you?"

"I see...so that's what is going on".

"...wait, what is going on?"

"There is a good chance...the JSDF or some secret security force is here in the casino, preparing to strike at and capture Greedmon".

"Hold on!? You mean, Military People?!"

"Digimon is one thing, but we cant fight the military. We especially should not let the military see us".

"So we should bug out?"

"We do that now, and who knows what happens...do they even understand the sort of mess they are walking into?"

"...they might, if they connected it to the creature sightings. Either way, if we all suddenly leave, it might be suspicious and call attention to us. We should slowly pull out".

"But we also dont know if the Military and their weapons will even be effective against Digimon".

"Then, there is one method we might have...but we better hurry and get ready".

* * *

In the elevator headed down into the casino, there were a group of five people dressed in military gear heading down to the ground floor, all of them with weapons of some kind. However, the fifth was a bit different from everyone else, in the fact that he was considerably younger, and next to him was a Digimon. The Rookie Digimon, Commandramon, was the partner to this boy, whose mother was actually in charge of this unit.

"We have detected a dangerous Digimon down here. High power levels, higher then anything seen before. No confirmed distortion, but our source tells us its legit. We are to capture, but do not let him escape. We cannot fail. If anyone sees anything they shouldn't, make sure to capture them. We will find a way to keep them from talking after that".

"Understood!"

And so, the elevator stopped as it reached the floor they had set. Immediately as they came out, the signal was given, and smoke and stun grenades were tossed by undercover operatives already there. They would capture the target, and anyone who managed to see anything top secret. If resistance was to be put up, then Zerato Lizardra would take charge with his Digimon while they backed him up.

And so, they entered the casino floor wearing gasmasks and such, built with optics to help them see through the smoke. However...

"The target...is gone?"

"How did...quickly, check everyone! Question everyone!"

However, for all appearances, it seemed that he had just disappeared. In all the commotion, no one had seen a thing. And no one had noticed a number of children had disappeared either.

And that was because at this moment, they were all in a Digital Zone they had created.

"Well well...it looks like I had quite a few people after me. What did I do wrong exactly?"

"I saw it...you keep enticing people somehow to play cards with you, and then take all the money they have on them".

"And you were using your Digimon powers to cheat".

"...confirmed scum. We are dealing with you now, before you become a threat to innocent people".

"Fufufufu...so you brought seven of you to defeat me...well too bad, seven wont be enough!"

In that instant, everyone materialized their Digimon. At the same time, Greedmon transformed into his Digimon form. It still had a humanoid appearance, but it clearly was not human. He appeared to be a scheming old man who appeared to be all sorts of scum and evil. His skin was also blue and his ears pointed, and he also was wearing some suit that appeared to be super fancy but also a bit buffed.

"Now...allow me to show you my power! Snatch!"

All of a sudden, Yu and Yuri who were close to each other suddenly went red in the face.

"Oh no! Be careful! He can use that power to go through your outer layer and sap your strength!"

"That...that is not what he did!"

"GIve us back our underwear you jerk!"

"What the...so, there are clothes that people wear under their clothes...humans truly are a strange bunch...no matter!"

It appeared he had bypassed one layer, only to steal another. In retrospect, not having their strength sapped at the very start was a good thing for the battle, but Yu and Yuri were not happy at all with this development.

"Digi-Link Activate! Time to play some tunes, Musimon!"

"...Digi-Link Activate. Beginning analysis and breakdown".

"Digi-Link Activate. Supporting and monitoring enemy status".

"You have some interesting abilities! Perhaps I should take them as well!"

"Analysis: Greedmon's ability allows him to take things from his enemy, from their strength to objects in their possession...hold on, its rated as a low ability?"

"Of course...that's because Digimon dont wear clothes. Those that appear to have clothes...well, its kind of a part of them as well" Al explained. "Even our weapons are usually made of our power, and while his ability is indeed dangerous...its probably more effective on humans then Digimon".

"...I am sick of this guy...Digi-Link Activate! Sword!"

Yu took out his bamboo sword and turned it into a real sword. He seemed especially agitated now.

"Hold on Yu! Dont play into that! He is trying to lure us in!".

"Fine...then everyone, Bombardment attacks!"

At this point, all of their Digimon all attacked at the same time, unleashing a severe and brutal attack on them. However...he waved his arm and knocked it all away.

"Hiya!" Yu shouted as he swung his sword right into the arm. However, he was also knocked away. Kanji tried next to attack while he was still countering Yu, but Greedmon countered him as well. Their Digimon even joined in, trying to take advantage of the opening, but it was no good. Sola ran over to Yu out of concern, while Nini helped Kanji.

"There is just way too much strength...we need to amplify our power..."

"...but...how are we supposed to do that so suddenly. Supposedly, we powered up from the sports Festival...but..."

"Well, how about you try using the Digi-Link itself?" a familiar voice asked, as the one who talked to Yu earlier stepped out of the shadows. "After all, isn't the entire point of the Digi-Link to provide support. Isn't that right, Cluemon?"

And so, right in front of them...another Human with a Digimon had appeared.

"You should hurry though, he is about to unleash an ultimate attack" Cluemon added. Yu and Sola looked at each other.

"You ready for this?"

"Of course...it should be great if best friends do it, right?"

"Yeah...okay, lets go!"

Suddenly, their Digivices both responded to that.

"Digital Link Established. Datasharing Activated. Link Digivolution Engaged".

Suddenly, data started flowing between Musimon, Kotemon, Yu, and Sola. Immediately, huge spheres of Digital Energy engulfed them.

"Kotemon Link Digivolve to..."

"Musimon Link Digivolve to..."

The two of them suddenly started passing through the rings, as data was shared between them. The data that they had, that each other lacked. The data that Yu and Sola possessed, that would enhance their power. The bonds of friendship between them all.

"...Gladimon!"

"...Mediamon!"

ANd so, with a shockwave as the energy dispersed, the two Champion Level Digimon revealed themselves.

"And now, power up with the power of my Digi-Link! Dance to the musical beats!"

"Alright...lets do this!"

"YOu think that...sharing...the power of sharing and friendship can defeat me?!"

"...well, we were not thinking that in those words..."

"...he really is a lame old man".

"SHUT UP!"

He tried to punch Gladimon and Mediamon, but the two managed to dodge out of the way. Gladimon slashed at Greedmon, and unlike previously, was able to do serious damage. Mediamon meanwhile enhanced the attack while also firing powerful sonic waves. The attacks seemed to be doing their mark, but...not fast enough. Greedmon launched another attack and practically knocked Yuri and Nini to near unconsciousness. Tatsuo and Kyoko found themselves fired upon next, but they were able to defend against it in time.

"His defenses are strong! We are having trouble accessing his data or getting weakpoints on him!"

He then went in for another attack, but were blocked by Salamon and FanBeemon, although they got pretty hurt in the process.

Aki however jumped forward at this time, manifesting some sort of digital pistol and fired several rounds at his head. This seemed to annoy him, but it was more of a distraction as Aki hit his real target...the wallet he was carrying with him. In that instant, it seemed he took some serious damage.

"As expected...his wealth is his power. Harm his wealth, harm his power".

"As expected of a great detective!"

"He really is smart and dreamy!"

Yu then overheard some things from some of the girls in his group.

"...do girls really like that stuff?"

"Lately, boy detectives has been an increasingly popular trend, especially young ones, in manga and anime. So a real life one is going to be super popular".

"...huh...I guess I am just unpopular then".

"No, you are just popular with different groups and crowds for the most part..." Kanji muttered, leaving out the part that it was mainly with those who thought he was a girl, or major kendo fans. Or himself, not that he would admit it, for many of those reasons, being someone who is a fighter himself after all.

"Gladimon!"

"Mediamon!"

""Combination Attack on his weakspot!""

The two combined their power and charged forth. Greedmon tried to dodge them, but...

"Aoimon! Restraint!"

Suddenly, police handcuffs appear from the ground and grabbed the arm he was using to attack, retraining it.

"No! I cant lose! I will have everything!"

Those were his words as his weakspot was struck, inflicting large amounts of damage. However...something felt off...

"This guy...isn't he just a bit too weak?" Aki asked, clearly picking up on it. "Wasn't he ultimate or whatever level?"

"Yeah...the way we were told, this guy should have been more powerful..."

"More powerful?! He blew us away with a single hit!"

"And he nearly took us out as well! My firewall shattered in an instant!"

"Yeah...but he was definently weaker..."

Suddenly, a massive digital distortion appeared at the edge of the Digital Zone.

"What the...what is going on?!"

"Someone is breaching...no way...its some sort of military forces?!" Al shouted, warning everyone.

"What the...ah!" Yu mentioned, taking a step forward and then collapsing to his hands and knees. Sola also did the same, while Gladimon and Mediamon de-Digivolved.

"Its the Digi-Link...our first Digivolution...must have been too much to handle".

_Again? COme on...I have trained and trained...I cant just let the Digi-Link exhaust me again!_

Having already collapsed once from using the Digi-Link, Yu did not want to accept collapsing again so soon and so easily, but his whole body felt heavy.

"Hold on...we cant let the military see who we are!"

"But, as evil as he was, we cant let them capture Greedmon right?"

"Then we will use the Capture Device".

At those words, everyone shot Aki a look.

"Eh?"

"...you didn't know about the capture device...here, I will show you".

Aki then pressed one of the buttons on the Digiwatch, and then selected an option that appeared.

"Capture Device...on!" he voice activated, as a strange floating top shot out of his Digi-Watch and circled around Greedmon, creating a ring of energy that eventually closed in around him and trapped him. He seemed to turn into an orb of some kind, which was then stored inside the Digi-Watch. However...the breach had already begun.

"What now...do these things come with disguises?!"

"That would be nice!"

"Enabling Identity Protection Mode" their Digi-watches replied, as masks based on the design of their Digiwatches appeared on their faces. Immediately after, the Digital Zone was busted into, with military or paramilitary forces storming into the place.

"Targets located! Primary target missing!"

"Everyone, hands up and surrender!"

"What?! Why us?!"

"YOu are all under arrest for the illegal housing of alien creatures and illegal immigrants, and for being a danger to the public!"

"That's total bull!"

"Those creatures did not immigrate through the proper channels, did they?" a boy closer to their age spoke out. "Unlike Commandramon here who was cleared, that is".

"Someone like us?"

"Seriously? This is problematic".

"It explains how they broke into the Digital Zone though".

"Now, hands up and surrender!"

Yu looked over to Aki.

"...this isn't good..."

"Don't worry...a good detective always has an escape plan..."

"...what do escape plans have to do with being a detective".

"It helps you anticipate other's escape plans".

"...I kknow you are a detective, but is that really safe?"

"Says the kendo master who wanders dangerous alleys and beats up thugs who attack him, among a group of people who use digital creatures to fight other digital creatures?"

"All of you, stop talking!"

"Sorry, we needed to kill some time for the smoke bombs to go off!"

In that instant, the smoke bombs in question did go off, and the entire area was filled with smoke. In this moment, they all took the chance to leave the Digital Zone and enter the real world, entering right outside the doors by the elevator.

"Dont take the elevator! Its probably locked down! Stairs, stairs!" Aki warned them. The group quickly followed him, and successfully managed to escape the trap.

* * *

"It looks like they somehow managed to escape...not sure how they knew to set the smoke bombs up though" one of the soldiers reported.

"Someone with careful planning...I wonder..." Zerato muttered, thinking back on the group. They all had masks on, but for some reason other details were hard to remember as well. The girl with green hair...two other girls to the side...a boy girl pair in the back, and a few others...but one of htem….

_Could that have been Aki? I wonder...maybe, just maybe...this will need to be reported at once._

And so, he decided to go and deliver his report of what happened. However, there was still something bothering him about all this...

* * *

"So you call yourselves the Digi-Warriors huh? That's a...decent name" Aki Shirogami mentioned as they were sitting and resting at a playground. "And this Greedmon….he was one of a group that seems to be causing problems around here?"

"Pretty much. There are still four others, though...he seemed weaker then he should be".

"Indeed" Al mentioned. "Aki, can we see his data? I think we need to analyze it".

"Sure" Aki replied, bringing up Greedmon's data. Al immediately started to scan it.

"Huh...it looks like he had weakened, but was recovering. It appears that he recently took some damage when that incident occurred...but it looks like he was starting to recover".

"I see...so your saying that the more time passes, the stronger these guys will get until they return to original strength?"

"Yes, exactly. Although, if we have to worry about the Military tracking the same things we are, we might have a problem".

"At the very least, things are more complicated then before..."

ALmost instantly, their Digimon Detector App started to go off once more. Everyone took it out and looked at it, but...well, they quickly rechecked and made sure that the information was right.

"What is it...what is going on?"

"According to this...there is a Digimon emerging...at a hot springs location near us..."

"Sounds like a fun adventure. Besides, no offense...but it kind of looks like we need some bonding time. The teamwork was kinda low, excluding some pairs".

"Wait...you are joining us?!"

"Sure. Seems like fun, and best to work in groups right?"

And so, their group got another new member...unaware of the next member they would be getting would be at the very destination they were headed to.


End file.
